


A mi-chemin

by Juliaroupetta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaroupetta/pseuds/Juliaroupetta
Summary: Quelques semaines après le siège de Crait, le Premier Ordre et la Résistance tentent de se reconstruire, de panser leur blessure et de se préparer à nouveau au combat. Kylo Ren, le nouveau Suprême Leader, cherche à nouer de nouvelles alliances tout en supervisant la construction du nouveau vaisseau amiral. Rey, du côté de la Résistance, participe à sa renaissance et essaie d’en apprendre davantage sur la religion Jedi grâce aux ouvrages qu’elle a emportés avec elle. Celle-ci a rompu momentanément le lien qu’elle partage avec Kylo Ren et chacun d’eux lutte en vain pour oublier l’autre.





	1. Désillusion

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Il s’agit de ma première fanfiction sur Star Wars. J’ai adoré Les derniers Jedi et tout particulièrement la dynamique entre Rey et Kylo. Dans les 9 premiers chapitres, vous trouverez ma version de leurs 1eres rencontres dans l’épisode 8, et par la suite je posterai ce que j’aimerais voir se produire dans l’épisode 9. Je me suis aidé de la VO et de la VF pour réécrire les scènes, donc si certains dialogues ne collent pas entièrement à la VF c’est pour ça ! 
> 
> Pour ceux uniquement intéressés par le travail fictif que j'écris, il ne commence qu'à partir du chapitre 10.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

**PDV Kylo**

Quand Kylo pénétra dans les quartiers de Snoke, il sentit immédiatement la colère du Surprême Leader. Hux était déjà présent, félicité par Snoke en personne pour la finesse de sa tactique. Malgré le port de son casque et de sa cape, Kylo voulait se rendre encore plus imposant qu’il ne l’était déjà. Il avança à vive allure vers son maître.

« Nous les tenons au bout d’une corde effectivement, Général Hux. Mes félicitations. La résistance sera bientôt à notre portée.  
-Merci, Surpême Leader ».

Quel hypocrite. Kylo haïssait de toutes ses forces ce pantin ridicule. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snoke l’avait choisi pour être à la tête de l’armée du Premier ordre, cet idiot pathétique qui se pensait plus intelligent qu’il ne l’était réellement. Hux se retourna et se dirigea dans la direction opposée de Kylo Ren. Les deux hommes se croisèrent et le général en profita pour offrir un sourire narquois au leader des chevaliers de Ren. Kylo lui aurait volontiers étiré ce sourire en un coup de sabre laser. Il rêvait du jour où Snoke le laisserait le tuer, mais pour l’instant, il devait se contenter de travailler à ses côtés, pour le bien du Premier ordre.

Alors qu’il s’agenouillait devant son maître, Snoke avait déjà lu ses pensées et ricana : « Tu te demandes pourquoi je garde ce bâtard enragé à un tel niveau de commandement ? Son incapacité, manipulée habilement, peut s’avérer une arme très affûtée. »

Kylo restait silencieux, il avait appris à se taire lorsqu’il n’était pas sollicité. De toute manière, il savait que Snoke lirait en lui sans qu’il ait à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le Suprême Leader lui demanda : « Où en est ta blessure ? ». Il garda la tête baissée, et espéra que son masque puisse l’aider à dissimuler la vérité : « Ce n’est rien. ». Mais Snoke n’était pas dupe, il connaissant son apprenti et pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait que l’égo de Kylo ne lui permettrait jamais d’avouer l’étendue de ses blessures.

  
« Hum… L’invincible Kylo Ren… ». Le Suprême Leader se leva de son trône et avança vers Ren : « Quand je t’ai trouvé, j’ai décelé tout ce que maître rêve de découvrir un jour chez un apprenti. Une puissance brute et encore indomptée. Et au-delà de ça… autre chose de tout à fait exceptionnel ». Kylo savait pertinemment que derrière toutes ces belles paroles se tramait quelque chose de terrible. Il attendait le déferlement de colère de son maître le dos courbé, docile. « Le potentiel que tu as hérité de ta lignée… un nouveau Vador ». C’est ce que Kylo essayait de devenir, accomplir le destin de Sith que son grand-père était devenu avant lui, du temps de l’Empire. La barre lui semblait désormais trop difficile à atteindre. Il commençait à douter de ses capacités, de son pouvoir, lui qui n’avait encore jamais échoué… jusqu’à la nuit dernière.

« Aujourd’hui, j’ai peur d’avoir fait une erreur. »

Kylo serra les dents, il ne demandait que la reconnaissance de son maître. Il avait fait tellement d’efforts pour plaire à Snoke et avait obéi à tous les ordres qu’on lui avait donnés, mais ne recevait jamais rien en retour. Il releva la tête vers l’humanoïde, ne pouvant s’empêcher de protester :

« Je vous ai tout donné… à vous, au côté obscur. »

Les mots acerbes de Snoke finirent de lui faire perdre tout espoir de reconnaissance :

« Enlève cette chose ridicule ».

Jusqu’alors, le Suprême Leader n’avait jamais remis en question l’apparence de son apprenti. Kylo chérissait son masque, qui lui procurait une assurance et une barrière contre le monde extérieur. Entendre son maître le qualifier ainsi le blessa encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Pourtant, il s’exécuta, sous le regard dédaigneux de Snoke. Une fois le masque ôté, Kylo garda les yeux baissés, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard du Suprême Leader. Il voulait également cacher sa honte. Plus jeune, il aurait aimé arborer ces cicatrices, pour montrer ses victoires au combat, maintenant il ne voyait en elles que des signes de faiblesse. Il n’aurait pas dû perdre contre elle.

« Oui… c’est cela. Tu tiens un peu trop de ton père, son sang irrigue encore ton cœur jeune Solo ».

Entendre Snoke le nommer ainsi fut de trop. La frustration de Kylo prit le dessus, il rétorqua immédiatement : « J’ai tué Han Solo ! »

Snoke se détourna de lui, il n’avait que faire des protestations de son apprenti. Ce dernier continua néanmoins : « Je l’ai fait sans hésiter. »

Le Suprême Leader se retourna et haussa le ton : « Mais regarde-toi ! Ce geste t’a ravagé jusqu’à l’os. »

Kylo baissa le regard, ravalant la bile qu’il avait dans la gorge. Il ne voulait pas admettre que Snoke avait raison, tuer son père aurait dû le faire basculer entièrement du côté obscur. Pourtant, il se sentait tiraillé plus que jamais entre les deux côtés de la Force. Il avait regretté son geste à l’instant même où le corps de Han Solo disparut dans ce gouffre. Il sentait quelque chose monter en lui, quelque chose qui grondait comme le tonnerre avant que la foudre ne s’abatte. Il essayait de rester impassible et serrait les mâchoires.  
Snoke, cependant, était hors de lui : « Tu as été battu, déstabilisé par une fille qui n’avait jamais tenu un sabre en main, tu as échoué ! »

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, Kylo se redressa et se débarrassa de sa cape, prêt à affronter Snoke s’il le fallait, mais avant même qu’il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l’humanoïde fit jaillir des éclairs du bout de ses doigts et projeta Kylo Ren quelques mètres plus loin avec une facilité déconcertante. La chute ne fut pas aussi douloureuse que le choc électrique qui avait parcouru son corps. La garde impériale se tint prête à intervenir, armes à la main, mais lorsque Kylo se redressa, Snoke renchérit « Skywalker est en vie ! Le germe de l’ordre des Jedi est en vie. Et tant qu’il vivra, l’espoir vivra dans la galaxie. »

Tandis que Snoke retournait s’asseoir sur son trône, Ren se releva et campa fermement sur ses pieds. Il était hors de question de rester à terre, en position de faiblesse, face à son maître.

« J’ai cru voir en toi son fossoyeur. Hélas, tu n’es pas Vador. Tu n’es qu’un enfant… avec un masque. »

Ces mots atteignirent Kylo de plein fouet, comme Snoke l’avait escompté. Il avança de quelques pas pour ramasser son casque, regard baissé, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sans un mot. Il attendait de pouvoir se retrouver seul pour exploser. Les insultes de son maître tournaient sans relâche dans son esprit… Snoke s’était servi de lui comme d’un pantin, il avait été jusqu’à tuer son propre père, et le voilà désormais rabaissé et humilié à la moindre erreur. Il avait toujours exécuté les ordres à la lettre, et réussi avec brio l’entrainement que le Suprême Leader lui avait fait subir, sans montrer un seul signe de faiblesse ou de lassitude. Une fois dans l’ascenseur, le trop plein d’émotions qu’il ressentait resurgit par vagues intenses et douloureuses. Il avait renié toute sa famille pour se rallier à Snoke. Il avait assassiné des milliers de personnes. Tué Han Solo, son propre sang. Et voilà que cette fille… cette roturière, cette pilleuse d’épave l’avait battu, lui, le leader des chevaliers de Ren. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Il avait certes essuyé un coup d’arbalète tiré par Chewbacca, blessure qu’il avait réussi à contenir durant la bataille, mais cette fille avait quelque chose en elle de redoutable. Il s’en voulait de s’être fait avoir. Par elle, et par Snoke… « Snoke t’utilise pour ton pouvoir. Dès qu’il aura obtenu ce qu’il veut il t’anéantira. » Les mots de son père résonnaient encore. Il était encore plus déchiré qu’auparavant, perdu dans cet univers trop vaste pour lui. Il se sentait faible, minable, pitoyable… et seul.

Il releva le bras gauche et toisa un instant son masque. « Cette chose ridicule »… Il avait tout fait pour devenir comme son grand père, allant jusqu’à copier son apparence physique. Désormais, tout cela lui paraissait dérisoire. La vue de ce masque lui retourna l’estomac, il haïssait désormais cet objet qu’il chérissait jusqu’alors. D’un coup de poing, il le fracassa contre la vitre de l’ascenseur, qui se brisa sous le choc. Il se figea un instant, observa le masque brisé, et sa fureur le submergea. Il continua à taper, son masque au poing, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que des ruines de son armure. La colère avait entièrement pris possession de lui, il avait besoin de faire sortir toute cette rage. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrir brusquement sur deux officiers. Lorsqu’ils réalisèrent qui se trouvait face à eux, ils se redressèrent et se tinrent.

« Préparez mon vaisseau ! »

Kylo Ren était décidé à en finir avec la Résistance. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle, se sentir puissant à nouveau. Il allait leur montrer ce dont il était capable. A tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon travail :D


	2. Déception

**PDV Rey**

« Il n’y a plus de lumière en Kylo Ren ».

Rey s’adressait à Luke Skywalker. Le vieil homme était assis sur un rocher, le dos courbé, comme abattu par toutes les mauvaises nouvelles que Rey lui apportait. Celle-ci essayait de trouver les mots justes, essayant de ne pas le heurter mais voulant néanmoins lui faire comprendre l’urgence de la situation.

« Il devient de plus en plus fort. »

Elle n’était pas sûre qu’il l’écoutait réellement, Skywalker avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle persistait tout de même :

« Le Premier Ordre aura le contrôle sur tous les grands systèmes en quelques semaines seulement. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous avons besoin de l’Ordre des Jedi. » Rey s’approcha de lui, elle voulait qu’il entende son désespoir : « Nous avons besoin de Luke Skywalker. » Elle croyait en lui, malgré son attitude d’alors, et espérait trouver les mots qu’il fallait pour le faire revenir. Sans lui, il n’y avait plus d’espoir dans la galaxie. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle, et Rey sentit de l’agacement de sa part. Il la toisa un instant avant de répondre « Vous n’avez pas besoin de Luke Skywalker. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il dire cela après tout ce qu’elle venait de lui annoncer ?! Hésitante, elle demanda : « Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? » La coupa-t-il. « Je vais m’interposer, un sabre laser à la main, et affronter le Premier Ordre à moi seul ? ».

La jeune femme reçut un coup à l’estomac. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait les choses ainsi, elle était persuadée qu’il saurait quoi faire, lui, le légendaire Luke Skywalker, qui avait ramené Dark Vador du côté lumineux. Et maintenant, il semblait presque se moquer de la tyrannie qu’imposait le Premier Ordre à toute la galaxie. Incrédule, elle le regardait se redresser :

« Tu pensais qu’il allait se passer quoi ? Tu t’imagines que je suis venu dans l’endroit le plus méconnu de la galaxie sans raison valable ? »

Rey n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Va-t’en. »

Partir ? Cela reviendrait à échouer à sa mission. Elle avait promis de ramener Luke Skywalker pour qu’il puisse les aider, elle, et la résistance tout entière. Elle savait qu’il pourrait sauver tout le monde, il était hors de question de le laisser s’enterrer dans cet endroit perdu.

« Je ne partirai pas sans vous ! »

Elle était déterminée à rester jusqu’à ce qu’il change d’avis. Et de toute manière, quel autre choix avait-elle ? Revenir les mains vides ? Et expliquer à tout le monde que Skywalker n’avait pas voulu croire en eux ? Elle tombait des nues. Elle pensait … elle avait entendu …elle s’était imaginé que le mythe était réalité.

 

Après avoir suivi le maître Jedi toute la journée, Rey était épuisée d’attendre et d’espérer. Elle commençait à douter de sa capacité à le rallier à sa cause. Le climat d’Ahch-to était difficile à endurer, elle n’était pas habituée à tant d’humidité et de fraicheur. Elle avait faim, froid et se sentait perdue. Alors qu’elle suivait Skywalker, elle crut entendre que le vent se muait en murmures. Cela lui rappela étrangement les voix qu’elle avait entendues sur Takodana, avant de retrouver le sabre laser d’Anakin Skywalker dans les sous-sols du château. Elle se figea, s’agenouilla un instant et se concentra sur ce qu’elle pensait percevoir. Progressivement, elle comprit ce que les voix lui intimaient de faire. Elle se retourna pour observer la falaise derrière elle. La brume se dissipa et laissa entrapercevoir un arbre mort au loin. Il fallait qu’elle s’y rende. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait attirée par cet endroit comme un aimant. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas qui l’interpellait, qui l’appelait. Ses pas étaient guidés par une force inconnue. Elle vit une ouverture dans l’arbre, à taille humaine, et prudemment, y pénétra. Les murmures devenaient de plus en plus pressants. Un seul puit de lumière éclairait le cœur de l’arbre, où se trouvaient quelques livres anciens. Elle se vit marcher jusqu’à eux et leur tendre la main.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La voix de Skywalker la réveilla de sa transe. Il se tenait derrière elle, à l’entrée de ce lieu mystérieux. Rey lui expliqua : « Je connais cet endroit. » Il avança lentement vers elle. Elle leva les yeux pour observer le sommet de ce lieu puis regarda le bois qui paraissait presque sculpté à côté d’elle. Elle caressa d’une main l’écorce chaude et douce. Cet endroit lui semblait familier, son odeur, sa texture, sa chaleur … elle était déjà venue ici.  
Skywalker s’était engouffré dans le temple et lui conta : « Il a été construit des milliers de générations de ça. Pour garder ceci. ». Il prit l’un des livres : « Les textes sacrés des Jedi. Tout comme moi, ils représentent les derniers vestiges de cette religion. ». Rey perçut de la mélancolie dans sa voix, aucune fierté. Il se tourna vers elle : « Tu as déjà vu cet endroit. Tu as vu déjà cette île.  
\- Seulement en rêve…  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- C’est la Résistance qui m’envoie.  
\- Il t’envoie toi. Pourquoi _toi_ ? »

  
Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle n’avait rien de particulier. Elle était une simple pilleuse d’épaves avec une lourde responsabilité sur les épaules. Skywalker l’interrogea : « D’où viens-tu ?  
\- De nulle part.  
\- Personne ne vient de nulle part.  
\- Jakku.  
\- Effectivement, tu viens de nulle part. »

Le maître Jedi l’observait attentivement maintenant. C’était la première fois qu’il lui prêtait autant d’attention. Ses yeux bleus-gris semblaient méfiants. « Pourquoi es-tu ici, Rey de nulle part ?

\- La Résistance m’a envoyée ici. Nous avons besoin de votre aide, plus rien n’arrête le Premier Ordre.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Rey savait ce qu’il lui demandait. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi s’était-elle lancée dans cette guerre intergalactique qui la dépassait ? Que cherchait-elle à accomplir ? Elle pensa à ses origines inconnues, à son besoin d’appartenance. Mais c’était encore plus que ça… elle avait une volonté, une soif d’aventures. Depuis qu’elle avait rencontré BB8 puis Finn sur Jakku, elle avait l’impression de commencer réellement à vivre. Elle ne passait plus son temps à attendre qu’on la retrouve, elle n’était plus passive, elle avait enfin pris son destin en main. Et lorsqu’elle a affronté Kylo Ren sur la base ennemie… elle avait été déstabilisée par une force insoupçonnée qui avait pris le contrôle sur elle. Elle avait eu envie de l’abattre cette nuit-là. Elle l’avait envisagé pendant un bref instant. Elle n’avait jamais eu envie de tuer quiconque auparavant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« C’est comme si quelque chose en moi qui sommeillait depuis toujours s’était réveillé. Et ça m’effraie. Je sais pas ce que c’est, je sais pas quoi en faire. Je cherche quelqu’un qui m’aide.  
\- Quelqu’un qui t’enseigne. Je ne peux pas t’enseigner. »

Il lui tourna le dos. Pourquoi la repoussait-il à nouveau ? Il aurait dû la comprendre, elle était persuadée qu’il avait ressenti la même chose, jadis. « Pourquoi ? » Elle se posta devant lui : « J’ai observé votre quotidien, vous n’êtes pas si occupé que ça !  
\- Je ne formerai pas une nouvelle génération de Jedi. »  
Une fois de plus il se détourna d’elle et se dirigea vers la sortie : « Je suis venu pour y mourir. Il est temps pour les Jedi d’en finir. »

Rey ne pouvait s’y résoudre. S’il ne voulait pas croire en elle, il croirait en sa sœur jumelle : « Pourquoi ? Leia m’a envoyée ici pleine d’espoir. Si elle s’est trompée elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi. Nous avons tous le droit de savoir. ». Elle sentait qu’il cachait quelque chose : la raison de sa disparition. Mais le maître Jedi n’en fit rien. Il s’en alla et elle se retrouva seule.


	3. Espoir

**PDV Kylo**

A bord de son chasseur TIE, Kylo intima ses ordres aux pilotes de l’escadron derrière lui. Il s’approchait à grande vitesse du vaisseau rebelle et était plus déterminé que jamais à détruire la flotte tout entière. Il n’avait pas volé depuis longtemps et il devait reconnaitre que l’adrénaline que lui provoquait cette mission était la bienvenue.

Alors que quelques TIE volaient en éclats autour de lui, essuyant les rafales de la Résistance, il parvenait à éviter les tirs sans trop de difficultés. Il restait concentré sur son objectif : trouver la faille du croiseur et anéantir les rebelles à bord. Il laissa la haine le submerger, puisant la Force du côté obscur pour naviguer entre les tirs ennemis et se rapprocher du vaisseau.

Il s’engagea alors dans une brèche qui le conduisait directement au hangar principal où les pilotes de la Résistance se préparaient à embarquer. C’était l’endroit rêvé pour détruire leur principal moyen de défense. Sans hésiter un instant, il appuya sur la détente et propulsa deux missiles sur le hangar à découvert. Quelques secondes après, la plateforme entière prit feu, l’explosion causa les dommages escomptés par Ren. Réussir son attaque lui procura un plaisir viscéral. Il sortit de la brèche du vaisseau et le survola un instant, cherchant un nouveau point d’attaque. C’est alors qu’il ressentit une présence familière.

Cela détourna immédiatement son attention. Sa mère était bien là, à bord du vaisseau, à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait la sentir comme si elle était juste à côté de lui. Il percevait son aura si particulière, la lumière en elle, sa bienveillance maternelle. Il savait qu’elle l’avait également ressenti. Elle n’était pas en colère contre lui… bien au contraire, elle était inquiète pour lui. Il stoppa la trajectoire de son chasseur et survola le poste de commandement à distance. Il ne comprenait pas qu’elle ne ressente pas de haine pour lui.

Après tout ce qu’il avait fait … tout ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Snoke serait satisfait de lui s’il parvenait à supprimer les officiers supérieurs. Dont le général Leia. Le centre de commandement était désormais dans sa ligne de tir. Il fallait qu’il le fasse, si Snoke parvenait à savoir qu’il avait hésité un seul instant...

Il ressentit l’énergie de sa mère avec davantage d’intensité. Il devait la tuer. C’étaient les ordres du Suprême Leader. Son pouce sur la détente, il serra les mâchoires. Elle voulait qu’il revienne, elle tenait encore à lui. Il n’arrivait pas à le croire. Il tenta de réprimer son émotion mais cela était tellement soudain. Il ne pensait pas la revoir un jour… Ce geste était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas cela. Il sursauta en entendant les missiles lancés au-dessus de lui. Ses pilotes l’avaient fait pour lui. Le poste de commandement explosa immédiatement.

 

**PDV Rey**

Rey était assoupie, recroquevillée devant la hutte de Skywalker. Elle était parvenue difficilement à trouver une position confortable, à même le sol, un sac en toile en guise d’oreiller. L’humidité de l’île s’infiltrait dans ses vêtements, elle frissonnait et n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors qu’elle sentait enfin son corps se relâcher et son esprit divaguer, elle ressentit une présence derrière elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna brusquement. Skywalker la dominait : « Demain, à l’aube. Trois leçons. ». Il se dirigea vers sa hutte et elle le regarda faire, incrédule. Il avait donc fini par capituler.

« Je vais t’enseigner l’art des Jedi, et pourquoi il est temps d’en finir. ». Il disparut dans l’obscurité de sa hutte et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Rey était partagée… elle allait recevoir l’enseignement du dernier maître Jedi, il allait lui montrer comment se servir de la Force, comment se battre contre le Premier Ordre. Peut-être parviendrait-elle même à le convaincre de rentrer avec elle. Cependant, il avait l’air décidé à ne pas perpétuer la tradition Jedi, et cela, elle n’arrivait toujours pas à le comprendre.

Elle estima qu’elle pouvait occuper pour la nuit l’une des huttes inhabitées en contrebas. Elle allait pouvoir s’y abriter et dormir un peu plus confortablement. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle installa ses affaires sur un banc de pierre, s’y allongea et essaya de trouver le sommeil à nouveau. Un mélange d’excitation et d’appréhension se mêlait dans son esprit. Elle était intimement convaincue que dès l’aube, tout allait enfin commencer pour elle.


	4. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première rencontre entre Rey et Kylo via la Force...

**PDV Kylo**

Pendant que Kylo faisait recoudre la plaie causée par le sabre de son grand-père, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à celle qui l’avait causée. Comment avait-elle pu prendre le dessus sur lui ? Il avait lu dans son esprit, vu son passé, elle n’avait jamais manié de sabre auparavant. Cela avait été facile de l’amener jusqu’au précipice, avant de lui proposer d’être sa protégée. Il la dominait aisément mais il avait été tout de même impressionné par la force et la dextérité dont elle faisait preuve pour sa carrure.

Mais une fois qu’il avait évoqué la Force… il avait été déboussolé par la rage que cela avait provoqué en elle. Plus une once de peur, plus une hésitation, comme si elle avait trouvé quelque chose en elle qui la guidait, qui lui montrait où frapper. Et quand. Il s’était retrouvé à terre en peu de temps, cette fille l’avait tout simplement ridiculisé. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait pas de colère envers elle, il n’avait aucune intention de se venger. Il cherchait simplement à comprendre pourquoi les choses s’étaient passées ainsi.

C’est alors qu’il ressentit un changement dans la Force. Il congédia le droïde qui recousait sa plaie d’un mouvement de main. C’était étrange, il n’arrivait pas à savoir exactement ce qui causait ce changement, comme si l’air avait changé de parfum et la température augmenté de quelques dixièmes de degrés. Ses sens en éveil, il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine et ressentait une douce tension au fond de ses entrailles. Il inspecta la pièce un instant, aux aguets, et puis, tout d’un coup, ses yeux plongèrent dans son regard à elle. Rey était là, assise devant lui, l’air ahurie.

Comment était-elle arrivée jusque-là ? Pourquoi était-elle devant lui ? Elle cligna des yeux et il s’entendit respirer bruyamment. Il était cloué sur place, incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. C’est alors que l’expression de Rey changea brusquement et que celle-ci s’empressa d’attraper son blaster, d’enlever la sécurité, et de lui tirer dessus. Kylo accusa le coup, il avait presque senti le tir lui traverser le torse et sursauta en réponse. Affolé, il regarda son ventre mais rien ne laissait entrevoir une quelconque blessure. Il n’avait rien. Il releva la tête vers elle mais elle avait disparu. Il se leva et s’empressa de la chercher du regard, mais aucune trace d’elle. La Force avait retrouvé son état habituel. Que s’était-il passé ? L’avait-il imaginée ? Impossible, elle s’était bien trouvée dans cette pièce avec lui.

 

**PDV Rey**

Rey tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarda médusée le trou dans le mur de pierres qu’avait causé le tir de son blaster. Kylo Ren n’était plus devant elle, elle était seule à nouveau. Comment était-ce possible ?! L’avait-il retrouvée ?

Elle sortit rapidement de sa hutte pour partir à sa recherche. Elle avait du mal à envisager qu’il ait pris la fuite, mais elle ne voyait pas d’autres solutions possibles. Dehors, rien ne laissait transparaitre un quelconque danger. Kylo Ren s’était échappé. Elle ne sut dire si elle en ressentait du soulagement ou de la déception.

Puis soudainement, Rey eut à nouveau ce pressentiment qu’elle avait perçu avant leur soudaine rencontre. Ces changements paraissaient imperceptibles mais d’une manière ils semblaient tout transformer : l’air était moins iodé et moins frais, elle n’entendait plus le cri des Porgs et le bruit des vagues s’écrasant contre les rochers.

Elle se retourna alors et fit de nouveau face à Kylo. Elle était à la fois terrifiée et hors d’elle, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, qui pulsait dans ses tempes. Le simple fait de le voir lui rappelait tous les événements qui s’étaient produits depuis peu : il l’avait kidnappée, avait tué Han Solo et blessé grièvement Finn après l’avoir projetée contre un arbre. Il avait également tenté de l’amener du côté obscur avec lui… C’est alors qu’elle vit la cicatrice sur son visage. Elle ignorait comment elle avait eu la force de le battre sur la base Starkiller, même si elle avait conscience qu’il n’avait pas cherché à la tuer. Elle parvenait difficilement à comprendre pourquoi par ailleurs. Cet homme, ce monstre, ne lui inspirait que mépris.

Elle le vit lever la main, le bras tendu dans sa direction, et celui-ci chercha à prendre le contrôle de son esprit, comme il l’avait déjà fait auparavant : « Tu vas m’amener Luke Skywalker ». Cette fois-ci cependant, elle resta maîtresse de son corps et ses pensées restèrent intimes, elle ne put s’empêcher d’en ressentir une once de soulagement. Elle doutait cependant être responsable de cela, elle aurait dû lutter pour ne pas le laisser pénétrer dans son esprit. Mais cette fois, ses mots n’avaient eu aucun effet sur elle. Il baissa alors le bras, comme embarrassé par sa vaine tentative. Rey s’imagina qu’il ne devait pas être habitué à échouer. Platement, il constata : « Ce n’est pas toi qui est à l’origine de cela, l’effort te tuerait… ». Comme si son bien-être l’intéressait.

Elle continua de le fixer, partagée entre l’envie de le combattre et de fuir à la fois. Il se détourna d’elle « Est-ce que tu peux voir ce qu’il y a autour de moi ? ». Sa curiosité lui semblait malsaine, elle était furieuse contre lui : « Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! ». Ses actes ne pouvaient rester impunis. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de sa menace cependant : « Moi non… je ne vois que toi. ».

Rey comprit alors qu’ils n’étaient pas présents dans le même espace. Elle réalisa également, face à l’étonnement de Kylo, qu’il n’était pas à l’origine de cette rencontre, qu’il n’avait rien initié. Alors pour quelle raison pouvaient-ils se voir à des années lumières l’un de l’autre ?

« Donc non… il se passe autre chose. »

Le bruit d’une porte s’ouvrant brusquement sortit Rey de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et vit Skywalker sortir de sa hutte derrière elle. La panique la submergea immédiatement.  
Elle regarda Kylo, espérant qu’elle n’ait pas trahi la localisation du maître Jedi, et se demanda ce que Skywalker allait penser d’elle, immobile face à son neveu. Kylo sembla suivre son regard et prononça le nom de son oncle avec une douceur que Rey ne connaissait pas chez lui. L’avait-il aperçu ?

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?! » s’écria Skywalker. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu’il pointait du doigt dans la direction de Kylo. Mais alors qu’elle s’attendait à faire de nouveau face à son ennemi elle vit uniquement quelques créatures qui s’affairaient autour des huttes. Kylo avait de nouveau disparu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	5. Questionnements

**PDV Kylo**

Kylo observait le cœur du vaisseau amiral étendu sous ses yeux. Il inspectait comment chaque officier, commandant, et autre soldat, avait sa place dans cette immense fourmilière. Ils avaient l’air de savoir qui ils étaient, d’où ils venaient et ce qu’on attendait d’eux. Il ne put s’empêcher de les envier d’une certaine manière.

De nouveau, il ressentit un changement dans la Force. Comme la dernière fois, il était interpellé par les nouveaux stimuli qui lui parvenaient progressivement. Il comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Lorsqu’il se retourna, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Rey à quelques mètres de lui. Il savait qu’elle n’était pas physiquement présente, mais elle avait l’air si vraie, si réelle. Elle semblait moins surprise que lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait la confirmation que ce n’était pas elle qui provoquait cette connexion. Alors qui ? Et dans quel but ?

Il demanda à voix haute « Pourquoi est-ce que la Force nous connecte ? Toi et moi. »

Elle rétorqua immédiatement : « Serpent assassin ! »

Rey le haïssait donc toujours. Pour une femme si menue aux traits si fins, qui plus est vêtue d’un poncho, elle avait un air menaçant.

« Il est trop tard. Tu as perdu. _J’ai_ retrouvé Skywalker. »

Les imaginer ensemble le contrariait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait que son oncle n’oserait jamais admettre le fait qu’il avait essayé de le tuer dans son sommeil. Il s’avança vers elle :

« Est-ce qu’il t’a raconté ce qu’il s’était passé ? La nuit où j’ai détruit son temple est-ce qu’il t’a dit pourquoi ?

\- Il n’a pas eu besoin de le dire je sais tout sur toi ! »

Kylo ressentit une pointe d’amusement. Et comment saurait-elle tout sur lui au juste ? Elle avait certes pu lire en lui lorsqu’il avait essayé de trouver la carte dans son esprit, mais il doutait qu’elle sache tout de lui.

« Tu sais tout ? Ah tu sais tout… »

Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, il aurait péri sur le champ. L’intensité avec laquelle elle le fixait rendait l’atmosphère encore plus électrique qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Il se remémora alors l’instant où ils s’étaient battus l’un contre l’autre sur Starkiller.

« Tu as le même regard, celui que tu avais dans la forêt. Quand tu m’as traité de monstre.

\- Tu _es_ un monstre. »

Il s’avança davantage. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de l’agressivité qui émanait d’elle. C’était à la fois exaltant et enivrant. Peut-être que si Rey savait… elle le verrait différemment. Ou peut-être qu’elle ne le considèrerait plus entièrement comme un monstre. C’est ce que tout le monde avait toujours pensé de lui. Ses parents, son oncle… et maintenant elle. Il en était peut-être un après tout. Un monstre a le mérite de ne pas avoir de faiblesse.

« Oui, je suis un monstre. »

Il perçut alors chez Rey une expression qu’il n’avait pas anticipée : de l’incompréhension. Il examina son visage et une part de lui voulait lui faire comprendre. Sans crier gare, elle disparut comme elle était apparue.

La pièce redevint froide et austère. Il passa sa main gantée sur son visage et vit quelques gouttes perler le long du gant. Elle se trouvait donc dehors, sous la pluie. C’était comme si elle avait laissé une trace de son passage derrière elle. Kylo n’aimait pas l’émotion qu’il sentait grandir en lui, il serra le poing jusqu’à en avoir mal aux phalanges.

 

**PDV Rey**

Rey marchait vivement en direction de sa hutte, ayant hâte de pouvoir s’isoler à l’abri des regards. Skywalker s’était moqué d’elle, il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Elle était énervée contre lui et avait peur pour ses amis, qui étaient restés se battre contre le Premier Ordre et qui attendait d’elle qu’elle leur apporte du soutien. D’un coup d’un seul, elle fut frappée par l’ouverture soudaine du lien qui s’était établit entre elle et Kylo Ren. Ce sentiment était devenu familier. Elle s’arrêta nette et sentit son cœur s’emballer, son corps se raidir.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas faire ça maintenant. »

La voix grave de Kylo résonna jusqu’à elle : « Oui moi aussi. »

Elle prit conscience que lui aussi subissait ces rencontres. Une fois qu’il eut compris qu’il ne pouvait envahir son esprit, il ne chercha pas à la manipuler, ou à obtenir quelque chose d’elle. Jusque-là, il n’avait fait que s’interroger sur l’origine de leur connexion et lui demander si elle savait pourquoi il avait basculé du côté obscur. C’était désormais à son tour de poser des questions. Elle n’en voyait qu’une qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu haïssais ton père ? »

En se tournant vers lui, elle s’aperçut qu’il ne portait rien d’autre qu’un pantalon. Le voir de dos à moitié nu la gêna immédiatement et elle détourna rapidement le regard. Elle vit du coin de l’œil qu’il se tournait vers elle pour lui faire face, immobile. Pourquoi ne se couvrait-il pas ? Agacée, elle demanda : « Tu n’as pas quelque chose à te mettre ? Une cape ou quelque chose d’autre ? ».

Il ne bougeait pas. Elle savait qu’il n’allait pas le faire. Elle insista alors : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu haïssais ton père ? Sois honnête ! »

Il s’avança vers elle et Rey sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle essaya de les camoufler en durcissant le ton : « Tu avais un père qui t’aimait et qui tenait à toi ! »

 Il répondit doucement : « Je ne le détestais pas. »

C’en était trop pour elle. Pourquoi le tuer alors ? Cela n’avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir des parents aimants. « Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? »

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui répondre. Les mots étaient trop difficiles à prononcer. Il l’encouragea cependant « Pourquoi quoi ? Dis-le. »

Elle pleurait réellement maintenant. Malgré elle, les larmes inondaient ses joues. « Pourquoi l’as-tu… pourquoi l’as-tu tué ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Non ? Tes parents se sont débarrassés de toi petite. »

Elle avait conscience qu’il avait pénétré son esprit auparavant et qu’il avait vu des choses, mais elle était sûre qu’il se trompait. Ses mots la rendaient folle de rage, comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Ce n’est pas le sentiment qu’elle avait. Elle se défendit comme elle pouvait : « Non c’est faux !

\- Et pourtant tu ne peux pas t’empêcher d’avoir besoin d’eux. C’est ta plus grande faiblesse. Tu les cherches n’importe où. Chez Han Solo et maintenant Skywalker. »

Elle avala sa salive difficilement. Elle reconnaissait qu’elle avait fondé beaucoup d’espoir dans ses relations avec eux, peut-être même trop, avec du recul. Mais elle avait désespérément besoin de quelqu’un à ses côtés. Elle se sentait seule depuis trop longtemps.

« Est-ce qu’il t’a raconté ce qu’il s’est passé cette nuit-là ? »

Encore cette question. Pourquoi y tenait-il tant ? Cette fois cependant, elle savait ce qu’il s’était produit. Elle rétorqua alors par l’affirmative. Kylo plissa les yeux, il ne semblait pas la croire. « Non. » Il finit par lui avouer sa version des faits : «  Il a senti mon pouvoir. Comme il sent le tien. Et il en a eu peur. »

Cette phrase lui semblait familière. Elle se souvint alors de l’instant où Skywalker lui avoua qu’il avait peur de l’intensité de son pouvoir, similaire à celui de Ben Solo. Elle imagina Ben, essayant de se défendre face à son oncle mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager que le héro légendaire puisse vouloir tuer son propre neveu.

« Menteur. »

Cette insulte sonnait fausse. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas qui croire. Kylo ne lui avait encore jamais menti… et elle sentait que Skywalker ne lui disait pas entièrement la vérité. Elle était fatiguée de ne rien savoir. Kylo se rapprocha d’elle et ne la quitta pas des yeux : « Laisse mourir le passé. Tue-le, s’il le faut. C’est la seule manière de devenir celle que tu dois être. » Il parlait avec tellement de douceur mais son regard était ardent. La proximité entre eux était presque devenue familière, elle savait qu’il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais par précaution, elle préférait rester sur ses gardes. Le lien se rompit brusquement. Elle était de nouveau seule, plus perdue que jamais.


	6. Tension

**PDV Kylo**

Kylo était assis dans ses quartiers et écoutait Rey se confier à lui. Il sentait que c’était ce dont elle avait besoin. Il commençait à connaître la jeune femme… pour une fois, il avait l’impression qu’elle était soulagée de le retrouver. Elle était trempée jusqu’à l’os, une couverture lui entourant les épaules, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le regard baissé, elle avoua à voix basse : « Je pensais trouver des réponses là-bas… je me suis trompée. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi seule. »

Kylo ne comprenait que trop bien ses propos. C’était la première fois qu’elle se montrait aussi vulnérable avec lui, aussi sincère. Elle avait tenté d’en savoir plus sur ses ascendants, mais le côté obscur avait refusé de lui donner ce qu’elle voulait. Encore une fois, c’était un sentiment qu’il connaissait lui aussi. Snoke avait raison, il avait de la compassion pour elle... Il aurait aimé la réconforter. « Tu n’es pas seule. »

Ce n’était pas un mensonge, il était là, avec elle. Cette intimité n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait non plus, cependant c'était devenu simple et naturel avec elle. Rey releva les yeux vers lui et il fut surpris par sa réponse : « Toi non plus. ».  Il n’y avait plus de colère ou de dégoût dans son regard. Kylo appréciait la douceur de son expression qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu sur son visage lorsqu’elle le regardait.

Elle reprit : « Il n’est pas trop tard. »

Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’elle entendait par là. Trop tard pour revenir du côté de la Résistance ? Impossible, elle se trompait, il avait commis l’irréparable. Pourtant, il n’était pas non plus satisfait de sa position de sous-fifre, soumis aux ordres de Snoke. Il se demandait ce qu’il voulait réellement…

C’est alors qu’elle leva doucement la main dans sa direction. Kylo l’observa faire prudemment. Elle tendit les doigts vers lui, comme pour essayer de le toucher. Son regard était presque implorant. Il comprit alors. Avec une hâte qu’il essayait de camoufler, il ôta le gant de sa main droite tout en inspectant son regard. Il avait peur de faire erreur, de mal interpréter son geste. Il approcha sa main doucement de la sienne et espérait de tout cœur qu’ils parviennent à se toucher réellement. Il ne savait depuis quand il avait eu d’interaction saine et sincère avec quelqu’un et encore moins depuis quand il avait eu de contact peau à peau avec un être cher. Il sentait la tension monter en lui, mêlée à une appréhension qu’il aurait aimé refréner. Rey semblait vouloir désespérément qu’il finisse d’atteindre les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux mains. Lentement, il colla ses doigts aux siens. Son corps entier fut alors parcouru de frissons. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, son rythme cardiaque effréné. C’était bien plus intense qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Il pouvait voir qu’elle l’avait également ressenti. Il partageait ce sentiment tous les deux et était en parfaite osmose. Il était impossible pour lui de regarder ailleurs ou d’interrompre leur connexion désormais tangible. Il aurait aimé explorer davantage ce contact mais c’est alors qu’il les vit tous les deux, armés, combattant du même côté. Elle était son alliée. Ces images défilèrent devant ses yeux sans qu’il puisse les contrôler. Il vit également des flashs du passé de Rey, de son abandon sur Jakku alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant...

« Stop !! »

La voix horrifiée de son oncle parvint jusqu’à lui. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers Skywalker. Rey recula sa main, et la connexion entre eux fut interrompue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre court car je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite... merci pour les kuddos ;)


	7. Chaos

**PDV Rey**

 Une fois dans la capsule de sauvetage, le sabre laser de Skywalker blotti contre sa poitrine, Rey ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’elle se jetait dans la gueule du lion. Elle allait débarquer sur un vaisseau ennemi, où se trouvait le redoutable Snoke, des centaines de milliers de Stormtroopers, pour tenter de rallier Ben Solo à sa cause. Lorsque leur main s’étaient touchées, elle les avait vus se battre tous les deux contre leurs ennemis communs. Ils allaient être alliés et unis… Il allait donc changer. Elle avait perçu à quel point celui-ci était tiraillé entre les deux côtés de la Force. Il fallait le faire basculer du bon côté. Elle était intimement convaincue qu’il allait revenir du côté lumineux, mais elle savait que cela demanderait des efforts de persuasion. Rien n’était encore joué et tout restait à faire. Elle se devait pourtant d’y arriver, ayant échoué à ramener Skywalker. C’était leur dernière chance.

La capsule s’engouffra dans le hangar du Destroyer Stellaire tandis que Rey était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre une fois sur ce vaisseau… rien ne lui garantissait qu’ils l’épargneraient. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur s’emballer, elle avait la bouche sèche. Elle avait peur d’avoir fait une erreur, de s’être précipitée. La capsule s’arrêta net, ce qui la fit sursauter, et Rey fut éblouie par la lumière émergeant du Destroyer. La dépressurisation créa de la vapeur autour de sa capsule, ce qui l’empêchait d’entrevoir ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Son anxiété accrut considérablement. Les dés étaient désormais jetés.

C’est alors qu’un visage devenu familier se dessina à travers la brume. Ben. Il l’attendait. Son corps se détendit immédiatement en l’apercevant. L’expression du jeune homme, en revanche, n’était pas celle qu’espérait voir Rey. Il la regardait de façon neutre, comme s’il était face à une parfaite inconnue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Il s’éloigna d’elle et deux stormtroopers firent irruption sans son champ de vision, des menottes à la main. Elle savait qu’elle allait être faite prisonnière, elle était résignée. Et maintenant ?

Une fois hors de la capsule, un soldat lui arracha le sabre des mains pour le remettre à Ben. L’intérieur du vaisseau était immense, un hangar sombre, froid et sans âme qui grouillait de stormtroopers et autres officiers du Premier Ordre. Les menottes lui encerclant les poignets, Rey était encadrée par les deux stormtroopers qui la tenaient fermement par le bras. Ben les précédait, le sabre de son grand-père à la main. Elle savait qu’on la conduisait jusqu’à Snoke. Elle observait Ben marcher devant elle, et se demandait ce qu’il attendait pour agir, se rebeller. Arrivés devant les ascenseurs, elle l’entendit s’adresser aux deux soldats : « Laissez-nous seuls. ». Ils lâchèrent immédiatement Rey et s’éloignèrent peu à peu. En silence, Rey et Ben attendirent que l’ascenseur redescende jusqu’à eux. Il avait les bras croisés dans le dos et était parfaitement immobile, discipliné. Rey se demandait s’il avait un plan pour qu’ils puissent s’échapper de la base ennemie, à l’abri des regards. Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrir et il y pénétra, avant de se retourner vers Rey quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne la regardait pas, il semblait fixer un point invisible devant lui. Elle était frustrée, elle ne comprenait pas ce changement d’attitude envers elle. Elle hésita un instant avant de le rejoindre, commençant à douter de la vision qu’elle avait eu dans la hutte. Une fois dans la cabine, qui lui semblait désormais relativement étroite, elle lui tourna le dos. Comment lui faire comprendre qu’il fallait qu’il revienne du côté lumineux ? Que tout n’était pas perdu pour lui ? Il se tenait à un mètre d’elle, pourtant Rey pouvait sentir sa présence, son énergie, qui irradiait dans son dos de manière intense.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça. »

Elle avait parlé presque malgré elle. C’était une occasion inespérée, elle ne savait pas quand ils pourraient parler à nouveau seul à seule. Elle tourna la tête à sa gauche : « Je ressens le conflit qu’il y a en toi, tu es coupé en deux. »

Elle se retourna complètement vers lui cette fois, mais il persistait à fixer son regard sur les portes de l’ascenseur. Elle l’interpella alors : « Ben. »

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, elle avait enfin le sentiment d’avoir son attention tout entière. Elle ne perdit pas instant pour continuer : « Quand nos mains se sont touchées j’ai vu ton avenir ! Une vision incomplète, mais réaliste et claire. »

Elle s’approcha de lui sans s’en rendre compte : « Tu ne t’inclineras pas devant Snoke... » C’est alors qu’elle fut frappée par son parfum. Elle observa son torse un instant, ils étaient maintenant si proches l’un de l’autre… Déstabilisée, elle finit sa phrase avec plus de douceur : « tu t’en détourneras. »

Ben semblait boire ses paroles, mais il était difficile pour Rey de savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Elle voulait qu’il sache qu’il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle murmura alors : « Je serai là pour t’aider. Je l’ai vu. »

Ben brisa enfin le silence dans lequel il s’était muré. Son timbre lui rappela leurs conversations télépathiques et la douceur avec laquelle il s’exprimait lorsqu’il s’adressait à elle : « Moi aussi j’ai eu une vision. ». Rey était attentive. Avait-il perçu la même chose qu’elle ?

« Et à cause de ce que j’ai vu je sais que lorsque le temps sera venu c’est toi qui basculeras. »

Impossible… rejoindre le côté obscur lui paraissait inconcevable. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager cela. Alors qu’avait-il vu exactement ?

« Tu seras à mes côtés. »

Il s’agissait bien d’une image qu’elle avait également aperçue dans ses visions… Mais comment savoir quelle version était juste ? Elle inspecta son regard pour tenter de discerner la vérité.

Sans ménagement, il lui annonça : « Rey, je sais qui sont tes parents. »

 

**PDV Kylo**

« Mon Digne apprenti, fils des ténèbres, héritier présomptif du Seigneur Vador… »

Kylo gardait les yeux fixés sur son maître. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Snoke était à l’origine de sa connexion avec Rey… lui qui pensait que ces interactions avait été pures et sincères. Il pensait avoir développé une relation saine avec quelqu’un. Il n’était pas parvenu à comprendre pourquoi et comment ils étaient liés l’un à l’autre, mais il commençait à se faire à l’idée que la Force, cette énergie qui les dépassait tous, cherchait à les rapprocher l’un de l’autre. Tout compte fait, ils avaient tous deux été manipulés comme de simples pions, pour accomplir la quête absolue de Snoke.

« … où il y avait conflit je sens de la détermination. Où il y avait faiblesse, de la force. »

Le trouble qu’avait semé la révélation de Snoke s’était calmé, Kylo était devenu étrangement calme et concentré. Il baissa les yeux pour observer Rey, à genoux devant lui. Paralysée par Snoke, elle était complètement à sa merci. Elle le regardait aussi, essoufflée, frustrée et rouge de colère. Elle avait lutté pour se défendre, en vain.

Le Suprême Leader intima ses ordres à son apprenti : « Achève ton apprentissage, le moment est venu d’accomplir ton destin. »

Kylo saisit son sabre laser et se redressa, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle le suivit également du regard et sa respiration devint moins rapide. Elle était vulnérable, incapable de se défendre, mais la faiblesse n’était pas un terme qu’il aurait employé pour la qualifier. Il pouvait sentir la rage qui émanait d’elle, la jeune femme ne parvenant pas à réprimer ses émotions. La tuer serait tâche aisée.

Il affirma : « Je sais ce que je dois faire. »

L’expression de Rey changea subitement. Elle semblait abasourdie, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent… Elle protesta alors : « Ben ! ».

Snoke railla la jeune femme : «  Tu crois que tu peux le retourner ? Pauvre créature ! Sache que personne ne peut me trahir, personne ne peut me battre. »

Kylo pouvait désormais déceler de l’inquiétude chez Rey.

« Je lis dans son esprit et je connais ses moindres intentions. »

Elle semblait l’implorer du regard.

« Oui… je le vois tourner son sabre pour frapper juste. »

Kylo leva son sabre laser de la main droite et l’immobilisa face à Rey.

« Et d’un seul coup, jeune écervelée… »

Il prit une inspiration.

« … il l’active et il tue son véritable ennemie ! »

Ainsi furent les dernières paroles du Suprême Leader. D’un mouvement de doigts, le sabre laser posé aux côtés de Snoke s’activa à la demande de Ren. Il transperça le corps du Suprême Leader de part et d’autre, puis fut ramené dans leur direction, coupant le corps de l’humanoïde en deux. La jeune femme, alors à terre, se saisit immédiatement du sabre en plein air. La partie supérieure de Snoke tomba à la renverse. Rey se redressa et fixa Kylo, l’air incrédule.

Le moment était venu. Celui de sa vision. Ils allaient devoir se battre ensemble, pour tuer les membres de la garde impériale. Eux seuls contre huit soldats prétoriens. Il savait que la tâche allait être ardue mais il avait vu ce dont Rey était capable, il avait confiance en elle. A eux deux, ils pourraient réussir à les combattre. Elle agrippa le sabre laser de Skywalker des deux mains et il activa le sien. Il lit dans le regard de la jeune femme la même détermination que celle qui l’animait. Elle était enfin parvenue à comprendre ses intentions.

Ils se mirent dos à dos, encerclés par la garde impériale. Alors que les soldats chargèrent tous au même instant, il évita avec succès les premières attaques et Rey élimina un garde qui chargeait dans sa direction à lui. Des étincelles jaillissaient de toutes parts et le son de leurs sabres percutant les armes prétoriennes était assourdissant. Kylo acheva un soldat d’un coup à la poitrine. Il entendait Rey se battre avec vigueur et la sentit s’appuyer contre lui pour repousser ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait qu’essayer d’anticiper les coups de ses adversaires et les contrer. La décharge d’adrénaline provoqua une montée de rage en lui, il se défendait et attaquait avec une force nouvelle, comme il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. Il ne pouvait croire qu’il avait eu l’opportunité d’éliminer son bourreau et se débarrasser de ses chaînes, mais il avait conscience que les gardes allaient défendre l’honneur de leur maître assassiné jusqu’au bout.

Peu à peu, leurs assaillants les séparèrent l’un de l’autre pour mieux les affaiblir. Rey était parvenue à éliminer l’un d’entre eux. Kylo repoussa deux soldats à son tour et transperça l’armure d’un autre. Il n’en restait alors plus que quatre.

Ses trois derniers adversaires le cernèrent et attendaient le moment opportun pour attaquer. Il prit un instant pour se rassembler, il était épuisé et à bout de souffle. Les trois gardes avaient un entraînement de haut niveau, il parvenait difficilement à les repousser. Il sentait la Force qui émanait de toutes parts et cela le submergeait d’informations.  Il examina la salle du trône et vit l’un des soldats blesser Rey à l’épaule. Elle hurla sous le coup de la douleur. Il prit soudainement peur, elle semblait être en difficulté. Mais comment l’aider ? Le son du fouet à électro-chaîne Bilari le rappela à l’ordre. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Il fallait qu’il se concentre sur ses ennemis à lui, autrement, ils étaient tous deux perdus.

Il parvint à éviter les coups des trois gardes de justesse puis réussit à en décapiter un. Son sabre dans la main droite et l’électro-bisento d’un soldat terrassé dans la main gauche, il défia ses deux derniers adversaires avec une agilité sans précédent. L’un d’eux périt lorsque Kylo le poignarda dans le dos avec la lame prétorienne. C’est alors que le dernier garde profita d’un moment d’inattention de sa part pour le viser à la tête, puis au pied. Il recula tant bien que mal, ayant perdu ses deux armes, pour éviter les attaques de vibro-voulge. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour maintenir l’arme à l’écart mais le garde pivota et Kylo, déstabilisé, était pris au piège. Il se retrouva un genou à terre, le soldat dans son dos, et la lance sous la gorge lui bloquant la respiration. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de repousser l’arme mais le garde avait une prise trop importante sur lui. Le filament électro-plasmique se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage, il pouvait voir la lame glisser lentement vers lui du coin de l’œil. Il était extenué et ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l’emprise du garde prétorien. Après tout ce qui venait de se produire, il allait finalement échouer...

De l’autre bout de la salle, il entendit Rey hurler son prénom : « Ben ! »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu’elle lui lançait l’arme de son grand-père. Il commanda le sabre de la main gauche tandis que la droite luttait toujours contre la vibro-voulge du garde. Une fois le sabre en main, il l’activa instantanément et la lame traversa d’un coup fatal le casque du dernier soldat en vie. La lance n’était plus fermement maintenue contre sa gorge, il put enfin reprendre son souffle.

Il se redressa et jeta l’arme prétorienne à terre. Rey l’avait sauvé. Elle avait repoussé ses assaillants par elle-même et avait fini par le secourir.

Kylo essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, tout autour de lui n’était que chaos, le plafond en feu tombait en ruine. Mais elle était là, solide sur ses deux pieds, plus belle que jamais, une énergie unique émanant d’elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu énormément de difficultés à écrire la scène de combat, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir :)


	8. Pression

**PDV Rey**

Rey était étourdie, haletante. L’adrénaline coulait encore dans ses veines, elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Ils étaient parvenus à éliminer la garde impériale. Ben et elle s’étaient battus, côte à côté, contre le Premier Ordre. Elle avait donc eu raison, il incarnait leur dernier espoir. Elle savait qu’il reviendrait du côté lumineux.

La guerre n’était cependant pas encore gagnée, la flotte de la Résistance essuyait toujours les tirs des officiers. Ils se faisaient éliminer un à un. Mais Ben avait tué Snoke, il pouvait ainsi prendre sa place et reprendre les rênes du Premier Ordre pour les sauver tous. Il fallait qu’ils tiennent encore, la victoire était si proche.

Elle accourut vers la lentille grossissante révélant les vaisseaux fuyant sur la planète Crait : « La flotte. Donne-leur l’ordre d’arrêter de tirer, il est encore temps de sauver la flotte ! »

Elle se retourna vers Ben et le vit se diriger en direction du trône, où le corps coupé en deux de Snoke gisait. Il semblait hypnotisé, inconscient de ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Rey ne comprenait pas ce qu’il attendait pour agir.

« Ben ? »

Une part d’elle sentit une noirceur s’emparer de lui mais refusait d’y croire. Après tout, il avait tué Snoke et les gardes prétoriens, il était son allié… il l’avait sauvée.

Encore essoufflé, le regard posé sur le trône vide, Ben s’adressa à elle : « Il est temps de laisser les vieilles choses mourir. Snoke. Skywalker. » Il se tourna vers elle puis s’avança dans sa direction : « Les Siths. Les Jedi, les rebelles… qu’ils meurent tous. »

Rey tombait des nues. C’était pire que ce qu’elle aurait pu imaginer… elle l’écoutait, incrédule, les bras ballants.

Il l’interpella à son tour et leva sa main gantée vers elle, déterminé : « Rey, joins-toi à moi. Nous pouvons régner ensemble et instaurer un nouvel Ordre dans la galaxie. »

Elle crut sentir son cœur s’effondrer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire, il choisissait l’obscurité à la lumière... Elle s’était trompée, il n’avait pas changé. Il n’avait pas tué Snoke pour mettre fin à tout cela mais pour prendre sa place. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : « Ne fais pas ça Ben. » Elle l’implora : « Pitié ne bascule pas dans cette voie. »

Pour la première fois, elle l’entendit s’emporter contre elle : « Non c’est toi qui t’accroches encore ! Lâche prise ! ». Sa main était encore tendue vers elle mais son expression était déformée par la colère mêlée à de la peur.

Elle pleurait, désespérée face à ce à quoi elle assistait. Elle avait tellement cru en lui… Mais il s’accrochait à ce qu’il avait toujours connu, la colère et le chagrin. Il avait tellement été manipulé et tourmenté par Snoke que même mort, celui-ci continuait à exercer sa noire influence sur Ben. Il se radoucit et lui demanda : « Tu veux connaitre la vérité sur tes parents ? Ou tu l’as toujours sue ? Et tu as préféré l’enfouir. »

Sa question la désarçonna. Pourquoi parler de sa famille maintenant ? Quel rapport cela avait-il avec le reste ? Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir. Tout au fond d’elle, une petite voix lui intimait ce qu’elle redoutait d’entendre depuis toujours.

Ben s’approcha davantage : « Tu sais d’où tu viens. Dis-le. » Elle restait muette à le regarder, les mots étaient trop difficiles à prononcer. Elle ne s’en sentait pas la force. Il l’encouragea : « Dis-le. »

A contrecœur, elle avoua : « C’étaient des parias.

\- De vulgaires ferrailleurs qui t’ont vendue pour de l’alcool. »

Cette idée était insoutenable pour Rey. Elle avait préféré se leurrer pendant toutes ses années plutôt qu’affronter la dure réalité, espérant que ses parents étaient des figures héroïques, l’ayant abandonnée sur Jakku pour la protéger d’un danger imminent. Il n’en était rien. Personne ne viendrait la chercher. Personne ne tenait à elle. Elle n’avait personne.

Ben continua : « Ils sont morts. Ils sont dans une fosse commune de Jakku. »

Elle le haïssait pour ce qu’il venait de dire. Ou peut-être ressentait-elle cette animosité envers elle-même, elle n’était pas sûre. 

« Tu n’as aucune place dans cette histoire. Tu viens de nulle part, tu n’es rien... »

Elle baissa les yeux. C’était comme s’il articulait ce qu’elle pensait.

« … Mais pas pour moi. »

Son regard croisa alors celui de Ben. Avait-elle entendu juste ? Quelle valeur pouvait-elle avoir à ses yeux ? Elle continua de le fixer, les joues brûlantes, et se sentit étrangement attirée vers lui. Si elle acceptait son offre, elle ne serait plus jamais seule, elle le savait. Il ne le serait plus non plus.

« Viens. »

Ben la suppliait, elle pouvait voir à quel point celui-ci voulait qu’elle le fasse. Tout serait plus facile si elle acceptait de le suivre. Elle n’aurait plus jamais à se soucier de trouver de quoi se nourrir ou un endroit pour dormir en sécurité, elle apprendrait à se servir de la Force, ils régneraient ensemble sur la galaxie… mais cela voudrait dire prendre part à la tyrannie qu’exerçait le Premier Ordre. Il ne pouvait exiger cela d’elle. Jamais elle ne rejoindrait le côté obscur. Pas même pour Ben.

Elle savait ce qu’il lui restait à faire. Elle avait fondé trop d’espoir en lui. Il n’était pas prêt à la rejoindre… Rey lui avait confié le sabre laser de Skywalker mais il n’en était pas digne. Il ne l’avait pas mérité.

Elle leva la main doucement vers la sienne. Ben ne la quittait pas des yeux, il n’attendait qu’une chose, qu’elle saisisse sa main gantée et accepte ainsi de le rejoindre.

Soudainement, elle ordonna au sabre de venir à elle. Alors que celui-ci se soustrayait à l’emprise de Ben, il fut arrêté dans sa trajectoire en plein vol, à mi-chemin entre eux. Ben sommait également le sabre. Rey dut se concentrer, puiser dans ses maigres ressources pour trouver l’énergie nécessaire afin de faire venir le sabre à elle. La Force était en ébullition. Elle tirait d’un côté et lui de l’autre. Ils luttaient tous les deux, celui qui aurait l’arme aurait le dessus sur l’autre. Il était hors de question de le laisser à Ben, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas lâcher prise… Rey pouvait sentir l’intensité de leurs pouvoirs, c’était comme appuyer sur un contenant déjà trop chargé. La pression était telle qu’ils furent éloignés de quelques mètres chacun, le sabre subissant leur violente sommation. Rey luttait pour ne pas relâcher son emprise, cela lui demandait un effort surhumain. Son corps entier était en feu, elle ressentait un bourdonnement de plus en plus intense dans son esprit et se mit à hurler. C’est alors qu’une lumière éblouissante se forma au cœur du sabre laser et celui-ci se brisa en deux, projetant dans les airs Ben et Rey de part et d’autre.


	9. Regrets

**PDV Kylo**

Kylo se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé à même le sol de la salle du trône, moite de sueur, une douleur lancinante aux tempes. Son corps entier était douloureux. Il se sentait étourdi, confus, vidé de toute énergie.

Il entendit Hux couiner à quelques mètres de lui : « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Des pans enflammés tombaient encore du plafond, il n’avait pas dû rester inconscient bien longtemps. Il leva les yeux et vit la deuxième moitié du vaisseau amiral en feu, flottant à la dérive. Tout lui revint brusquement : l’assassinat de Snoke, la bataille contre la garde impériale, sa demande... Il s’était battu pour garder le sabre de Skywalker auprès de lui, mais celui-ci s’était brisé en deux. Il se souvint également avoir été propulsé dans les airs, la chute était telle qu’il s’était évanoui sous le choc. Il ne pouvait avouer la vérité, il serait condamné immédiatement.

« La fille a tué Snoke. »

Il se releva tant bien que mal, se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et observa l’autre moitié du vaisseau et les débris flottant désormais dans l’espace. Rey avait disparu. « Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Elle a pris le vaisseau de sauvetage de Snoke. »

Elle s’était donc échappée.

Pour la seconde fois, il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas de lui et l’avait rejeté de nouveau. Alors pourquoi ne pas l’avoir exécuté lorsqu’elle a repris connaissance ? Peut-être tenait elle trop à lui pour le tuer... C’était une erreur. Le côté lumineux la rendait faible et lui faisait prendre des décisions insensées. Et maintenant elle était partie les rejoindre… eux. Kylo tremblait de colère et serra les mâchoires.

Ce qu’il restait de la flotte des rebelles se dirigeait vers la planète Crait. Elle était partie les retrouver.

« Nous savons où elle va. »

La rébellion ne lui avait apporté que misère et désolation. Elle avait fait son choix, tant pis pour elle. Il ordonna sans ménagement : « Envoyez la totalité de nos effectifs sur cette base, et finissez-en. »

Kylo se détourna de la vue apocalyptique que lui offrait la baie vitrée et s’éloigna, poings serrés. Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout cela. Snoke décédé, il allait pouvoir prendre les décisions lui-même. La Rébellion était désormais affaiblie, ils étaient partis se réfugier sur une planète en désuétude en dernier recours. C’était le moment opportun pour les supprimer.

Hux s’offusqua : « Finissez-en ?! Est-ce que vous savez à qui vous vous adressez ? »

A un bâtard faible et sans esprit, voilà ce que pensa Ren. Il ne comptait pas s’arrêter pour lui.

« Vous avez la prétention de commander mon armée ? Notre Suprême Leader est mort ! Nous n’avons plus de chef-»

C’en était trop pour Kylo. Il se retourna vers le général et, sa main resserrée en un étau restreint, utilisa la Force pour l’étrangler. Il articula avec hargne : « Le Suprême Leader est mort. »

Hux avait porté les mains à sa gorge, un geste qui ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Il répondit d’une voix étouffée : « Longue vie au Suprême Leader… »

Kylo prendrait le pouvoir par la force s’il le fallait. Après tout, que lui restait-il ?

 

**PDV Kylo & Rey**

Kylo Ren s’était ridiculisé devant les troupes du Premier Ordre. Luke Skywalker l’avait trompé. Il avait cru à un simple mirage, aveuglé par sa propre haine, laissant le temps aux rebelles de s’échapper. Il savait qu’il ne trouverait plus personne au cœur de la forteresse, mais il espérait trouver des indices qui laisseraient présager leur future destination. En pénétrant dans le centre de contrôle de la base rebelle, il intima aux stormtroopers qu'il précédait de le laisser seul d’un mouvement de main. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu’il aperçut un objet brillant au sol. Sa curiosité éveillée, il s’agenouilla et s’en saisit délicatement. Les dés de Han Solo. Il les reconnut immédiatement et se souvint des nombreuses fois où il avait joué avec étant enfant, à bord du Faucon.

_Rey se chargeait de faire rentrer les derniers membres de la Résistance dans le vaisseau et s’assurait de ne pas en abandonner derrière eux. Il en restait si peu à présent... Il fallait néanmoins se hâter, le Premier Ordre ne tarderait pas à les retrouver._

Alors que la nostalgie gagnait le nouveau Suprême Leader, il fut frappé par l’ouverture brusque du lien entre Rey et lui. Kylo pouvait la sentir comme si elle se trouvait dans cette pièce avec lui. Il leva automatiquement la tête vers elle.

_Rey s’apprêtait à faire remonter la rampe du Faucon Millenium lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ben. Elle savait qu’il n’était pas vraiment face à elle, pourtant elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le fixer. Il était agenouillé, à quelques mètres d’elle. Elle avait le sentiment de faire face à un enfant honteux. Rey n’était plus en colère contre lui, mais elle ne comptait pas faire preuve de compassion non plus. Ben avait eu sa chance, mais il ne s’en était pas saisi._

Le bras de Rey étant en suspension. Kylo savait ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire mais il la suppliait mentalement de ne pas partir. Il n’avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, elle semblait tellement déçue. Il aurait aimé lui parler, sans même savoir quoi lui dire, cependant les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle appuya alors sur le levier. La rampe remonta. Rey disparut. Les dés de son père aussi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre concernant l'épisode VIII. Le prochain sera consacré à ma fiction :)


	10. Fragilité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction à la deuxième partie de mon histoire :
> 
> Quelques semaines après le siège de Crait, le Premier Ordre et la Résistance tentent de se reconstruire, de panser leur blessure et de se préparer à nouveau au combat. Kylo Ren, le nouveau Suprême Leader, cherche à nouer de nouvelles alliances tout en supervisant la construction du nouveau vaisseau amiral. Rey, du côté de la Résistance, participe à sa renaissance et essaie d’en apprendre davantage sur la religion Jedi grâce aux ouvrages qu’elle a emportés avec elle. Celle-ci a rompu momentanément le lien qu’elle partage avec Kylo Ren et chacun d’eux luttent en vain pour oublier l’autre.

**PDV Kylo**

Kylo Ren était sur ses gardes. Quatre soldats le cernaient, attendant l’opportunité pour attaquer. Son sabre laser pointé vers chacun d’entre eux, il se concentra pendant un court instant. Il appelait la Force. La présence de certains soldats se ressentait avec plus d’intensité que d’autres, indiquant ceux qui allaient le combattre en premier. Il esquiva habilement une première offensive et son sabre mordit le bras de l’un de ses assaillants. La Force ne répondait qu’avec faiblesse. Un nouvel ennemi fondit sournoisement sur Ren et celui-ci l’évita avec justesse. Sa frustration accrut au fur et à mesure où il  ne parvenait que de peu à repousser ses adversaires. Ses mèches noires collaient à son front moite de sueur et sa respiration saccadée faisait tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine. Chaque muscle de son corps semblait avoir pris feu, ses mouvements lui arrachaient parfois quelques grimaces de douleur.

Un soldat le prit en duel et Kylo contra son attaque avec ce qu’il lui restait de vigueur. La Force subsistait timide et fragile. Une succession de coups enchaînés avec vivacité et adresse eut raison de lui. Il se retrouva à terre, désarmé, et l’ennemi lui mit l’arme sous la gorge, prêt à mettre un terme à ce combat inégal.

« Suprême Leader, faut-il que nous recommencions à nouveau ? »

Le soldat offrit une main secourable pour aider Ren à se relever. Piqué dans son orgueil, Kylo repoussa violemment la main de l’un des membres des chevaliers de Ren.

« Cela suffit pour aujourd’hui. »

Il se releva maladroitement, se détourna du soldat et tendit le bras pour appeler son sabre à lui. L’arme tremblait. Puis s’immobilisa. Kylo serra les mâchoires. Il ne comptait pas être humilié une seconde fois devant sa guilde. Il somma avec plus d’énergie le sabre. L’objet vibra à nouveau puis s’élança brusquement vers son maître. Kylo l’empoigna et traversa le groupe de chevaliers qui l’entourait.

« Tora Ren, Lomvo Ren et Zebi Ren : allez soigner vos blessures. »

Il n’adressa pas un mot aux chevaliers ayant eu le dessus sur lui aujourd’hui. Cela faisait maintenant trop longtemps qu’il essayait de retrouver la puissance qu’il avait eue lorsqu’il avait affronté la Garde Prétorienne, mais il échouait systématiquement. Il quitta la salle d’entrainement en direction de ses appartements. Le Premier Ordre occupait momentanément une ancienne base datant de l’époque de l’Empire, le temps de construire de nouveaux locaux.

Il marchait le pas lourd, fou de rage, et chaque stormtrooper qu’il croisait faisait demi-tour en l’apercevant. Arrivé dans ses quartiers, il ferma soigneusement la porte et avança doucement dans la pièce. Il s’immobilisa un instant, serra les poings, et prit une profonde inspiration. Son corps entier semblait incandescent. C’est alors qu’il jeta son sabre avec rage à travers la pièce. A quoi bon pouvait-il lui servir s’il refusait même de lui répondre ? Ces quelques semaines avaient marqué durement son égo, il ne se sentait bon à rien. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur les tâches à accomplir. Il était affaibli et perdu. Sans Snoke, Kylo se retrouvait sans personne pour le guider et le conseiller. Celui-ci était prêt à saccager la pièce entière lorsqu’une sensation le freina dans son élan. Il ressentait des picotements sur son visage et son buste, le long de sa cicatrice… ce n’était pas la première fois. Cela le tenait même éveillé la nuit. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et soupira, excédé.

 

**PDV Rey**

« Rey ? »

Rey sortit de sa rêverie avec étonnement. Finn était assis à ses côtés et lui tendait une assiette garnie de fruits frais. Il la fixait, les sourcils haussés et celle-ci s’aperçut que la table entière la dévisageait.

Elle demanda avec surprise : « Pardon ?

\- Je te proposais un fruit… »

Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, le remercia et saisit un fruit bleu. Les conversations recommencèrent peu à peu. Elle se pencha vers son meilleur ami et l’interrogea : « Qu’est-ce que c’est au juste ? » en désignant l’aliment.

Il haussa les épaules en réponse : « Je sais pas, c’est ce qu’on cueille ici… Rey, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? ».

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et inspecta son regard. « Oui… pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait un moment maintenant qu’on se dit ça… t’as pas l’air d’être avec nous. »

Elle fronça les sourcils : « Pourtant je suis là.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. T’es physiquement présente oui mais on dirait que t’es absente en même temps. »

Il semblait inquiet et attendait sa réponse patiemment. Rey comprenait ce qu’il voulait exprimer, elle n’avait pas l’impression d’être elle-même depuis quelques semaines. Elle était constamment fatiguée, hagarde, incapable de suivre une conversation plus de quelques minutes. Elle croisa le regard de Rose qui la regardait avec préoccupation à l’autre bout de la table. Ce petit bout de femme était extraordinaire, elle avait intégré le corps décisionnaire de la Résistance grâce à des remarques pertinentes et des décisions judicieuses.

Rey se tourna à nouveau vers Finn : « Ce n’est rien. J’ai simplement besoin de me ressourcer… ce tour de passe-passe que j’ai fait sur Crait… ça m’a drainée. »

Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Elle ne disait pas entièrement la vérité, le combat contre les Gardes Impériaux et la lutte pour le sabre de Skywalker l’avaient également vidée de toute énergie. Elle ignorait comment reprendre des forces, malgré les quelques recherches que celle-ci avait effectuées dans les livres sacrés des Jedi.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Finn puis enjamba le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis pour sortir de table. Elle entendit les murmures s’atténuer sur son passage puis sortit de la salle de restauration pour respirer l’air pur d’Almania. Cette planète située dans la bordure extérieure leur avait permis de trouver refuge après avoir essuyé les assauts du Premier Ordre sur Crait. Rey marchait sans but, à travers les plaines vertes, en croquant à pleine dent le fruit qu’elle avait pris avec elle. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, elle se sentait vide et épuisée. Au sommet d’une colline, l’horizon verdoyant à perte de vue, elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Le vent caressait son visage avec douceur et elle sentait ses quelques mèches libres lui fouetter le cou. Elle n’attachait plus ses cheveux en faisant les trois chignons qu’elle arborait depuis son plus jeune âge. Cette période était révolue.

Le noyau atteint, Rey lança le fruit loin devant elle et l’observa chuter inexorablement. En frottant sa main pleine de jus sur son pantalon, elle ressentit quelques picotements au bout des doigts. Sa main droite la préoccupait depuis quelques temps. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ces sensations qui revenait inlassablement et dont l’intensité croissait de jour en jour. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, perplexe, avant de sentir son cœur s’emballer. Etait-elle aveugle à ce point pour ne pas voir ce qu’il se tramait devant elle ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu tellement de difficulté à commencer ce chapitre ! La trouille d'écrire n'importe quoi... Finalement, une fois lancée, je l'ai écrit en moins de deux heures (recherches comprises...). J'ai hâte de poursuivre mon histoire et j'espère que l'envie est partagée ;)


	11. Solitude

**PDV Rey**

Le Général Leia était partie en mission diplomatique depuis plusieurs jours, afin de rallier de nouveaux systèmes à la Résistance et acquérir le matériel nécessaire pour combattre le Premier Ordre. Son absence au sein de la rébellion se ressentait, Rey avait le sentiment que le cœur même de cette organisation manquait. Leia avait néanmoins laissé des instructions claires et précises à tous, chacun s’étaient vu attribuer une mission personnelle. Les derniers membres de la Résistance s’affairaient un à un autour de Rey tandis que la jeune femme avait l’impression de marcher au ralenti.

Assis autour d’une table, Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose étaient joints par Kaydel Ko Connix et la Commandante D'Acy. Ils discutaient vivement des nouvelles informations qui leur parvenaient sur le Premier Ordre et Rey écoutait patiemment les dires de chacun.

Larma D’Acy se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l’air déterminée : « Snoke mort, le Premier Ordre est affaibli. Kylo Ren n’a ni l’expérience ni la maturité nécessaires pour régner en tant que Suprême Leader. Il faut se servir de cet atout en notre faveur. Laissons-le commettre ses premières erreurs pour convaincre de nouvelles populations de le renverser.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser qu’il va faire erreur ? »

La table entière se tourna vers Rey. Surprise de sa répartie, celle-ci regarda un à un les membres de la Résistance. Elle déglutit difficilement, elle ne pouvait croire qu’elle avait non seulement osé contredire la Commandante, mais également défendu Kylo Ren devant tout le monde. Finn la dévisageait comme si son discours était incohérent : « Comment ça ? ».

Rey prit le temps de formuler correctement sa réponse : « Et bien… il est clair que celui-ci ne serait pas arrivé jusque-là s’il n’en avait pas la capacité. Je crois que nous aurions tort de le sous-estimer. »

Kaydel plissa les yeux, incertaine : « Snoke est mort grâce au sacrifice de l’Amiral Holdo. Kylo Ren a uniquement été élu parce qu’il était son successeur logique. Son grade de Leader des Chevaliers de Ren et sa lignée l’ont désigné comme Suprême Leader... par défaut. Pas grâce à ses compétences en matière de commandement. »

Rey se racla la gorge et gigota sur son siège, soudainement mal à l’aise : « Non Kylo s’est emparé lui-même du pouvoir. » Elle avait l’impression de passer pour une folle aux yeux des autres. Elle n’avait encore jamais dit à personne ce qu’il s’était réellement passé sur le croiseur interstellaire. Rey se redressa et s’empressa de se justifier : « Il a assassiné Snoke sous mes yeux. Je l’ai vu. »

Poe, confus, demanda alors : « Pour quelle raison aurait-il tué son maître ? »

Avant même que Rey put répondre, Finn lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied : « Parce que c’est un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir, voilà pourquoi. »

Le cœur de Rey se mit à battre plus fort. Elle avait envie de le contredire, mais ne pouvait le faire. A cet instant précis, Ben avait aussi choisi de la sauver elle. Rey n’osait pas confesser cela. Elle baissa les yeux.

D’Acy s’exclama : « Dans ce cas, Ren doit avoir un plan ! Compte tenu de ses antécédents, je crains pour la survie des habitants de la galaxie. »

Tous se tinrent autour de la table, pensifs et inquiets. Rey avait beau être constamment entourée, elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment de solitude qui l’envahissait de jour en jour.

 

Une fois les points de vue échangés et les décisions prises, Rey quitta la salle de réunion avec empressement. Elle se sentait fatiguée et n’avait qu’une hâte, s’isoler dans une pièce pour dormir un peu. Finn la rattrapa au bout de quelques secondes : « Tu as un instant à m’accorder ? »

Rey regarda autour d’elle puis acquiesça. Ils s’éloignèrent progressivement, s’enfonçant dans un couloir mal éclairé. Tout en marchant, il lui demanda : « Alors tu te sens prête pour demain ?

\- Aussi prête que je peux l’être, oui…

\- Tu prendras Chewie avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je pense que vous aurez bien plus besoin de sa présence que moi. »

Finn lui attrapa doucement le bras et Rey s’arrêta aussitôt : « Rey… je commence à m’inquiéter. Tu n’es plus que l’ombre de toi-même. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais sur le croiseur de Snoke et pourquoi tu n’en as pas parlé ? »

La jeune femme inspecta son regard soucieux. Elle hésitait à tout lui raconter, elle avait peur de passer pour une traître aux yeux des autres… mais Finn était différent. C’était son meilleur ami, il ne la jugerait pas.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration : « C’est très long à expliquer.

\- Je t’accorde tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Rey sourit. Cela l’encouragea à se confier à lui. Elle s’humecta les lèvres et parla doucement : «  Je t’ai déjà parlé de Skywalker et de ce qu’il s’est passé sur Ahch-to. Mais il y a plus… Be- Kylo et moi partagions une connexion à travers la Force. Snoke a lié nos esprits et cela nous a obligés à communiquer l’un avec l’autre. »

Finn semblait perplexe mais il continuait néanmoins à l’écouter attentivement. Rey poursuivit alors : « J’ai vu ce dont il était capable. Je l’ai vu s’allier à nous pour combattre le Premier Ordre. »

Finn haussa les sourcils et recula d’un pas.

« Nous avons tous deux été manipulés par Snoke. J’étais sur le croiseur pour tenter de ramener Kylo avec moi mais c’était un piège. Snoke a ordonné à Kylo de m’exécuter mais il m’a épargnée. Il a tué Snoke… ». Elle hésita à finir sa phrase. Elle avala sa salive et s’empressa finalement d’ajouter : « avant de m’inviter à régner avec lui. »

Rey crut que la tête de Finn allait exploser. Elle attendait avec appréhension sa réaction. Celui-ci secoua la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux : « Attends… quoi ? Il a fait quoi ?

\- Il m’a proposé de le rejoindre

\- Oui je sais, je t’ai entendue la première fois. Pourquoi ?! »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Ou du moins, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Finn continua : « Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris d’aller là-bas ? »

Rey le regarda, confuse : « Je te l’ai dit. Je l’ai vu combattre le Premier Ordre.

\- Comment ?

\- C’est compliqué… »

Il l’attrapa par les épaules et la fixa droit dans les yeux : « Rey écoute-moi. Cet homme est un être pervers et immoral. »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, sur la défensive : « Ne dis pas ça.

\- Tu as vu ce qu’il a fait ! Moi-même, à l’époque j’ai vu ce dont il était capable, crois-moi Kylo Ren n’est pas quelqu’un de bien ! »

Rey commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Finn la jugeait, elle pouvait le voir. Elle avait soudainement honte mais ne comprenait pas d’où ce sentiment venait.

Il lui demanda, méfiant : « Tu as toujours ce lien avec lui ?

\- Non. »

Elle serra les dents et regarda Finn une dernière fois. Il ne semblait pas la croire. Elle tourna les talons et s’empressa de s’isoler loin de tous, là où personne ne la jugerait pour ce qu’elle pouvait croire ou ressentir.


	12. Tourment

**PDV Rey**

Les locaux que la Résistance occupait momentanément n’étaient pas les plus confortables de la galaxie, mais ils l’étaient bien plus que ce à quoi Rey était habituée. Tout était bruyant ici : les machines qui s’affairaient à la construction de nouveaux vaisseaux de transport, les membres de la Résistance qui parlaient ou parfois même se disputaient dans tous les recoins, les droïdes et leurs dialectes tantôt aigus, tantôt graves… Un bourdonnement incessant aux oreilles de Rey.

Elle se perdait parfois dans cette infinité de pièces exiguës et ces couloirs sans fin. Cette fois en revanche, elle s’empressait de trouver un coin tranquille et se moquait de retrouver la pièce qu’elle occupait habituellement pour dormir la nuit. Elle était vexée par Finn, en colère contre elle-même, et extenuée comme à l’accoutumée.

Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer à l’abri des regards mais redoutait également les moments de solitude. Ces instants devenaient de plus en plus éreintants et celle-ci savait pertinemment pourquoi. Elle se forçait à maintenir son esprit fermé, ce qui lui coûtait beaucoup d’énergie. Ben était parfois si proche d’elle qu’il lui aurait suffi de se laisser aller pour lui permettre de venir à elle… mais Rey se refusait à cela.

Après avoir descendu l’un des nombreux corridors, elle ouvrit l’une des portes qui se trouvait face à elle : un placard à linge. Etroit et sombre, mais l’odeur du linge propre l’invita à venir se coucher dans un coin de la pièce. Cela suffirait amplement. Elle prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle et se saisit de quelques couvertures, s’allongea à même le sol, se tourna vers le mur et ferma les yeux.

Rey ramena la couverture jusqu’à sa joue. Elle respira profondément. Ces moments la rendaient toujours nerveuse et elle redoutait ce qui allait finir par arriver…La Force semblait être dans son état de quiétude habituel mais, progressivement, elle perçut une nouvelle énergie.

Ben attendait de lui parler. Elle pouvait ressentir l’ombre de sa présence comme un nuage éclipsant le soleil. Cela causait une désagréable pression au creux de son ventre et les picotements qu’elle ressentait parfois à la main droite lui parcouraient désormais le corps entier. Elle se sentait happée vers cette connexion comme si elle se retrouvait aux prises avec des sables mouvants… il lui était de plus en plus difficile d’y résister. Elle avait l’impression d’être sur une pente de plus en plus glissante sans rien pour se raccrocher. Elle n’avait plus la force de lutter.

Elle lâcha alors prise.

La chaleur de la pièce augmenta progressivement et tout devint silencieux autour d’elle. Rey savait qu’il était là. Elle finit alors par se retourner et vit une silhouette sombre et imposante, adossée au mur opposé, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sa cicatrice rosée descendait jusqu’à sa gorge, quelques mèches noires tombaient devant son visage. Son regard brun était posé sur elle. Elle resta un instant allongée, à le regarder en retour, à examiner ses traits si singuliers. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il la fixait sans dire un mot.

Elle détourna la tête et se frotta le visage, soupira bruyamment et se redressa, entourant ses genoux avec ses bras. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds : « Je croyais que Snoke était à l’origine de cette connexion. »

Le timbre grave de Ben arriva jusqu’à elle : « Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu’il mentirait. » Les cheveux de sa nuque se dressèrent au son de sa voix. « Mais est-ce vraiment important ? La raison pour laquelle nous sommes liés. »

Rey murmura : « J’imagine que non… » Elle tourna le visage vers lui et demanda : « Alors, c’est comme tu l’avais imaginé ? »

Ben semblait incertain. Il ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils.

Rey continua, amère : « La place de Suprême Leader. Tu as ce que tu voulais j’imagine ? »

Il serra les mâchoires et plissa imperceptiblement les yeux. Elle avait l’impression de deviner un incendie qui brûlait en lui. Rey se demandait s’il n’allait pas exploser de colère. Il répondit doucement : « Je n’ai pas tout ce que je veux, non. »

Elle sentit ses joues s’empourprer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il la regarde ainsi ? Elle se releva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, mal à l’aise. « C’est toi qui as pris cette décision. Tu as choisi de rester avec le Premier Ordre.

\- Et toi tu as choisi de ne pas me suivre. Tu as choisi de rompre le lien qu’il y avait entre nous. »

Elle se retourna vivement et s’emporta : « Parce que tu m’as déçue pas parce que je ne voulais pas de toi ! »

Ses mots étaient allés plus vite que sa pensée. Rey se mordit la lèvre et vit Ben se décoller du mur et décroiser les bras, l’air soudainement surpris.

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager l’un l’autre, en silence. Le cœur de Rey battait à tout rompre, elle avait un nœud à l’estomac. Elle regardait les yeux emplis d’espoir de Ben et eut l’envie soudaine de venir se lover dans ses bras. Quelle idée absurde.

Il s’apprêtait à avancer vers elle lorsqu’elle devina ses intentions et l’arrêta en plein élan : « Non. »

Il se renfrogna : « Pourquoi ? ». Il ne la quittait pas du regard. « Quel est le problème ? »

Son imposante silhouette semblait remplir la pièce à elle-seule. Rey sentit une boule lui entraver la gorge : « Le problème c’est ça. Nous. » Sa lèvre inférieure se contracta et elle comprit qu’elle était au bord des larmes : « Cette chose malsaine qui se passe. Je n’ai jamais voulu de ça. »

Ben se redressa et leva le menton : « Alors pourquoi m’as-tu laissé venir à toi ?

\- Parce que je n’avais plus la force de te tenir à l’écart. »

Un mur invisible semblait s’être formé entre eux. La respiration de Rey était saccadée. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir perçu une once de douleur traverser le visage de Ben. Il lâcha platement : « Bien. Dans ce cas nous n’avons rien à faire ensemble. »

Elle sentit un sanglot monter en elle et préféra se tourner pour faire face au mur. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et serrait les poings, elle pouvait sentir la présence de Ben qui irradiait dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux tout en bloquant sa respiration, priant pour que cela cesse, tandis que son univers habituel se matérialisa à nouveau. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, Ben avait disparu.

 

 

**PDV Kylo**

Le son familier de l’activation d’un sabre laser tira Kylo de son léger sommeil. Il sursauta, ouvrit brusquement les paupières et se retourna. Rey le dominait, le regard menaçant, une expression à la fois féroce et cruelle déformant son doux visage. Elle tenait fermement un sabre à lame rouge sang des deux mains, prête à l’abattre sur lui à tout moment. Il était terrifié. Il aurait aimé la supplier, lui demander de l’épargner, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il était pétrifié et ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que l’implorer silencieusement. Rey leva alors le sabre par-dessus son épaule et, avec une puissance sans égale, fendit l’air pour poignarder Kylo en pleine poitrine.

Ren se redressa précipitamment dans son lit. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique et des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La respiration saccadée, il regarda tout autour de lui avec crainte mais ses appartements étaient vides et silencieux. En reprenant ses esprits, il comprit progressivement qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un cauchemar. Elle semblait pourtant si réelle. Il se pencha en avant et posa son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, à la recherche d’une nouvelle quiétude.

Cette fille le hantait maintenant jour et nuit.

 

 

Kylo Ren, assis sur son trône, recevait en audience Deru Kloman, ambassadeur d’Elom. Le Général Hux se tenait aux cotés de Ren, une position stratégique qui lui permettait à la fois de signifier son importance au sein de la hiérarchie du Premier Ordre mais également à une distance suffisante pour ne pas se risquer aux accès de colère de son supérieur.

L’humanoïde, avec une déférence maniérée, cherchait à obtenir un bon prix pour les armes et les vaisseaux qu’il offrait au Premier Ordre. Agenouillé, il présentait ses hommages au nouveau Suprême Leader et d’un ton doucereux, expliquait : « Ces armes ont été conçues par des ingénieurs Omwati et contrôlées par nos soins. Leur puissance ferait trembler un maître Jedi. »

Kylo Ren réprima un sourire sardonique : « Qu’exigez-vous en échange ? »

Deru Kloman tira une révérence exagérée : « Le nouveau Suprême Leader nous fait honneur en acceptant notre marchandise. Il est vrai que nous autres Elomins avons vécu une période difficile en raison d-

\- Combien ? » Le coupa Hux.

L’ambassadeur prit un certain temps pour considérer prudemment les deux hommes face à lui. Avec une assurance qu’il n’avait osé manifester jusqu’alors, il annonça son prix : « Cinquante mille. Et cent esclaves. »

Un silence assourdissant rendit l’atmosphère de la salle du trône électrique.

Hux manqua de s’étrangler : « Avez-vous perdu la raison ? Comment osez-vous imposer de telles exigences ?! »

Kylo Ren fixait l’humanoïde avec intensité. Il laissait son Général s’époumoner avec indifférence. Deru Kloman le regardait en retour, une étincelle narquoise au fond de ses gros yeux globuleux. Il sentait qu’il était mis à l’épreuve.

Le nouveau Suprême Leader articula avec mépris : « Marché conclu. »

Il vit Hux se tourner vers lui, l’air ahuri, mais n’osant s’interposer.

L’humanoïde étira son sourire satisfait en une grimace glaçante : « Evidemment, la flotte vous coûtera conséquemment plus. »

Kylo Ren sourit en retour, mais son regard restait menaçant. Alors que l’ambassadeur pensait avoir eu gain de cause, le Suprême Leader tendit sa main avec fureur dans sa direction et Deru Kloman se retrouva projeté en avant pour atterrir la gorge piégée dans le creux de la main de Ren.

La respiration obstruée, Kylo le fit basculer en arrière et dégaina son sabre laser, qu’il mit sous les yeux terrifiés de l’humanoïde.

Ren, calmement, lui demanda : « Il ne serait pas raisonnable de se montrer trop avide, n’est-ce pas Ambassadeur ? »

Ce dernier essayait de répondre, mais sa voix étouffée mourrait dans un râle pitoyable.

Le Général ne bougeait pas d’un millimètre, mais Kylo sentait que celui-ci voulait intervenir. Ren relâcha alors son emprise sur Deru Kloman, qui reprit sa respiration avec difficulté. Après une quinte de toux bruyante, il acquiesça avec ferveur : « Oui Suprême Leader. »

Kylo se tourna vers Hux : « Général, je vous laisse le soin de signer l’accord avec les Elomins. Assurez-vous de reconduire en toute prudence Kloman jusqu’à son vaisseau. »

Il se leva de son trône, contourna l’humanoïde avec dédain et s’éloigna peu à peu. Il n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes d'apprécier converser avec des inconnus, mais il n'était pas en mesure de supporter que l'on se moque ouvertement de lui aujourd'hui. Une seule idée le préoccupait : il devait trouver un moyen de rompre le lien qui le liait à Rey, pour sa santé mentale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scène du cauchemar de Kylo m'a été inspiré grâce à cette vidéo :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo-31VOFIrY
> 
> Quelle mystérieuse mission Rey s'est-elle vu attribuer selon vous ? Et Kylo trouvera t-il un moyen de rompre le Force bond qu'il partage avec Rey ?


	13. Quête

**PDV Kylo**

Kylo Ren s’était envolé en direction de la planète Fest à bord de sa navette de commandement. Il avait momentanément mis de côté ses obligations de Suprême Leader pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Il voulait savoir comment et pourquoi Rey et lui étaient liés, mais surtout, il souhaitait connaître un moyen de briser ce lien. Cette fille était son point faible, il en était conscient. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se trouver dans une telle position de faiblesse, bien au contraire, il devait se montrer fort et inébranlable.

Fest renfermait des trésors inestimables pour la galaxie. Kylo avait déjà entendu parler de cette planète tellurique : les archives entreposées là-bas contenaient un savoir infini. S’il ne trouvait pas de réponses ici, il n’en trouverait jamais.

Le vaisseau se posa au sommet d’une immense tour immaculée. Le Suprême Leader avait fait le voyage seul, contre l’avis du Général Hux, il ne voulait pas risquer d’ébruiter son secret.

La bibliothèque de Fest n’avait jamais été restaurée. Cet endroit était sombre et vétuste, le Premier Ordre avait fait brûler la majeure partie des livres entreposés. Kylo savait que s’il le souhaitait, il ne trouverait rien concernant la victoire de la Résistance sur l’Empire.

L’endroit était désert mais tout être sensible à la Force pouvait sentir que ces lieux étaient habités. Au milieu des étagères remplies d’anciens ouvrages, Kylo fit courir ses doigts le long des reliures. L’odeur des vieux livres lui rappelait la bibliothèque de la maison de ses parents. Il y avait passé de longues heures à lire des chapitres entiers pour se distraire de sa solitude grandissante.

Il se retourna au son d’un raclement de gorge. Un vieil homme, au dos courbé et aux paupières tombantes, s’inclina devant Ren.

« Que nous vaut l’honneur de la visite du nouveau Suprême Leader ? »

Kylo examina un instant les traits fripés et la peau semblable à du cuir de l’homme face à lui. Il le dominait de près de trois têtes.  

« Je veux en apprendre davantage sur la Force et les connexions qu’elle peut créer. Entre deux individus. »

La bouche du vieillard resta figée mais Ren crut percevoir une lueur d’amusement dans son regard. Il se tourna et commença à avancer lentement, invitant implicitement Kylo à le suivre.

« D’après mes lectures, je peux vous dire que ces connexions semblent s’établir entre deux êtres sensibles à la Force. Plus les individus y sont sensibles, plus le lien entre eux sera fort. Cela permet ainsi de communiquer ou de partager des visions sans avoir besoin de se trouver dans le même espace. Les deux êtres liés peuvent de cette manière connaître les sentiments et les pensées les plus intimes de l’autre, alors même que ceux-ci ne se trouvent pas nécessairement du même côté de la Force. Le lien accorde également une plus grande puissance et une meilleure coordination durant les combats. Les deux individus peuvent puiser dans l’énergie vitale de l’autre, ce qui leur permet d’acquérir une puissance sans précédent. »

Kylo Ren écoutait attentivement le vieil homme, le regard fixé sur le sol, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Tout correspondait à ce qu’il avait vécu avec Rey. D’une voix rauque, il demanda : « Pour quelle raison ces individus se trouvent liés l’un à l’autre ?

\- Pour la même raison qu’un satellite gravite autour d’une planète. Une force plus grande qu’eux lie les deux éléments ensemble. »

Peu satisfait de cette explication, Kylo sentait néanmoins qu’il ne pouvait espérer en obtenir davantage. Toutes les questions ne trouvent pas nécessairement réponses. Il demanda tout de même : « Est-il possible de briser ce lien ? »

Le vieillard s’immobilisa soudainement. Ren se tourna vers lui, anxieux.

Il affirma alors, presque interdit : « Une connexion ne peut être facilement rompue. Ce n’est pas un choix… cela reviendrait à mutiler une part de soi. Afin de briser le lien, il faudrait se détourner de la Force, ou l’un des individus devrait mourir. Même dans ce cas-là, la connexion ne disparaitrait pas complètement, elle consisterait principalement… »

L’homme prit le temps de formuler sa phrase. Kylo le fixait avec intensité, avide de connaitre la réponse.

« … cela serait comme une blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais. Il ne resterait qu’un trou béant là où la connexion existait. »

Le Suprême leader inspecta le regard vitreux du vieillard. Etait-ce tout ? Se trouvait-il donc réduit à subir le lien qu’il partageait avec Rey ? Lien dont ni elle ni lui ne voulait ?

Il savait que se fermer à la Force contrecarrerait ses plans pour le Premier Ordre, sans elle il n’était rien. Cela n’était tout simplement pas une option pour lui. La dernière alternative serait que l’un d’eux meurt… Kylo baissa les yeux. L’image de Rey inerte le frappa en plein estomac et lui coupa le souffle. Il réprima immédiatement cette pensée. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à envisager cette option non plus.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et demanda au vieil homme : « Il n’existe donc aucun ouvrage traitant de ces liens ? ».

Ce dernier sourit malicieusement : « Fest n’a officiellement aucune archive les concernant. »

Kylo le suivit du regard attentivement. Le vieillard s’agenouilla difficilement et souleva l’une des lattes en bois du plancher. Il attrapa d’une main tremblante une petite clé en argent, se redressa et contourna  lentement la dernière étagère. A l’abri des regards, il se pencha pour soulever un lourd tapis. De la poussière s’en échappa lorsqu’il retomba lourdement au sol. Une trappe était dissimulée dessous.

Kylo observa le vieil homme descendre les quelques marches donnant accès sous-sol secret. Il lui emboita le pas prudemment. Ses yeux mirent un certain temps à s’habituer à l’obscurité du lieu mais il parvint progressivement à discerner les objets amoncelés autour d’eux. L’odeur d’humidité lui donna la nausée mais il ne laissa rien transparaître.

Le vieillard ouvrit une malle recouverte de parchemins anciens. Il écarta quelques livres et en saisit un avant de le tendre à Kylo Ren : « Ceci renferme tout ce qu’il nous reste sur le sujet. »

 

 

**PDV Rey**

Rey prit soin d’emporter tout le nécessaire pour sa mission à bord du Faucon Millénium. Elle ne pouvait estimer le temps qu’elle passerait sur Ilum, elle préférait donc avoir le maximum de matériels avec elle. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, elle se sentait à nouveau énergique et déterminée, se focalisant désormais sur un but défini et la tâche à accomplir.

La connexion avec Ben semblait s’éteindre progressivement et Rey en éprouvait du soulagement. Elle n’avait plus à lutter constamment pour le tenir à l’écart. Tout lui semblait étrangement calme et son esprit était paisible, rien ne venait perturber son quotidien.

Alors qu’elle vérifiait les réserves du vaisseau, Rey fut surprise par un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, Finn se tenait à quelques mètres d’elle, l’air penaud. « Je sais pas si tu avais très envie de me dire au revoir après notre conversation… mais je voulais pas laisser les choses comme elles sont. »

Rey s’immobilisa et écoutait patiemment son ami s’excuser. Il reprit : « Si j’ai fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui ait pu te blesser j’en suis désolé. Sache que c’était pas mon intention. »

Elle lâcha alors l’outil qu’elle tenait dans sa main gauche et se précipita vers Finn pour se jeter dans ses bras. Etonné par sa réaction, il mit quelques secondes avant de l’étreindre à son tour. Le parfum de Finn avait quelque chose de réconfortant, Rey aurait aimé rester encore un instant dans ses bras mais dût se défaire de lui.

« Merci Finn. »

Celui-ci sourit tristement : « J’aurais aimé t’accompagner là-bas. Malheureusement j’ai mes propres obligations...

\- Je sais. » Elle lui rendit son sourire. « On se reverra très vite. Sois en sûr. »

 

 

Ilum était une planète glaciale déserte située dans les régions inconnues de la galaxie. Elle regorgeait de cristaux Adegan, éléments indispensables à la création de sabre laser. Leia avait chargé Rey de construire son sabre et pour ce faire, celle-ci devait trouver le cristal qui lui correspondrait.

Elle savait que le voyage lui prendrait plusieurs jours mais elle comptait finir de lire les textes sacrés des Jedi qu’elle avait emportés avec elle. Cela lui avait déjà permis d’en savoir plus sur la naissance de la religion Jedi, la fabrication des sabres et elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à lire les chapitres sur les guerres du Grand Schisme.

Après ce qui lui parut être une journée entière à bord du Faucon, Rey régla le vaisseau sur pilote automatique et s’apprêta à aller se coucher.

Elle s’étira paresseusement : « BB8, préviens-moi si tu détectes une quelconque anomalie. »

Le droïde émit une série de bips enjoués et la jeune femme rit. « Merci. Bonne veille à toi aussi. »

Elle se dirigea vers les quartiers du capitaine d’un pas las. Ils étaient équipés d’un grand lit double encastré dans un mur. Les draps sombres contrastaient avec les murs qui devaient jadis être d’un blanc immaculé. Sur le pas de la porte, Rey hésita un instant avant d’allumer la lumière. Ce n’était pas sa chambre, mais celle d’Han Solo. Elle avait l’impression de sentir encore sa présence ici. Elle aurait pu dormir dans la couchette des invités, mais étant seule sur le vaisseau, cela lui paraissait dérisoire. Han Solo n’était plus. Cette chambre n’appartenait à plus personne.

C’était comme si un immense gouffre s’était formé dans sa poitrine. Tout lui paraissait froid et austère autour d’elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s’adossa à l’encadrement de la porte. Elle avait perdu de précieux amis en peu de temps… et la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

C’est alors que de légers picotements au creux de sa main droite la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura : « Pas maintenant Ben… ».

Elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur sa respiration. Alors qu’elle s’attendait à lutter pour ne pas se faire aspirer par le lien qui l’unissait à Ben Solo, tout s’arrêta soudainement. Les picotements disparurent. La présence de Ben à travers la Force aussi. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était totalement seule, comme elle le fut de nombreuses fois auparavant. Cela laissa Rey perplexe… pour quelle raison la connexion avait-elle été aussi facile à interrompre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les Kudos <3


	14. Captive

**PDV Rey**

Les journées étaient rudes sur Ilum. Le climat polaire n’épargnait rien ni personne. Bien que Rey sut ce qui l’attendait ici, elle n’avait pas été aussi préparée qu’elle l’aurait souhaité.

Les dernières décennies avaient effacé les vestiges de cette planète glaciale. La neige et le givre semblait recouvrir toute trace de vie, le temps y semblait suspendu.

Dehors dans le froid, Rey était enterrée sous la neige jusqu’à mi-cuisse. La nuit commençait à tomber, ce qui rendait difficile de percevoir quoi que ce soit à plus de trois mètres, et le blizzard n’arrangeait pas les choses. Elle dut capituler : « BB8, je pense qu’il est temps de rentrer sur le Faucon. »

A ses pieds, le petit droïde semblait acquiescer. Lui avait la chance de ne pas avoir à endurer le climat.

Une fois à bord du vaisseau, Rey fit remonter la rampe du Faucon Millenium et se débarrassa de ses épaisses couches désormais trempées. Une soupe chaude serait la bienvenue, elle ne sentait plus les extrémités de son corps. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et saisit l’un des sachets de soupe entreposés. Voilà une tâche qui lui causerait moins de difficulté.

Les grottes remplies de cristaux Adegan lui semblaient introuvables, elle savait qu’elle devait se fier à la Force pour se laisser guider, cependant celle-ci ne daignait répondre à l’appel de la jeune femme. Rey avait beau eu méditer, parcourir les textes sacrés, explorer Ilum d’un bout à l’autre, les grottes demeuraient cachées.

Les jours semblaient s’éterniser et Rey commençait à perdre espoir.

Alors qu’elle finissait d’engloutir sa soupe et s’apprêtait à débarrasser son bol, les picotements dans sa main droite l’arrêtèrent dans son élan. Elle s’immobilisa et fixa sa main avec attention.

Elle n’avait pas reparlé à Ben depuis cette fois sur Almania. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines.

A chaque fois que la Force avait semblé les unir depuis, Rey n’avait pas eu besoin de lutter pour le tenir à l’écart. La connexion s’évanouissait à peine avait-elle établie.

Rey sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Pour quelle raison n’avait-elle plus eu à résister ? Qu’avait-il bien pu se produire depuis ? Elle fronça les sourcils, songeuse. Soudain, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l’échine.

Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Cette inquiétude l’affectait bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Une sensation désagréable s’était installée dans son ventre. Elle reconnaissait ici les signes de l’anxiété, elle se souciait du sort de Ben. L’appréhension eut raison d’elle. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant happée par le lien, et se concentra sur ce qu’elle percevait.

Plus rien n’existait autour d’elle. Tout était vide. Elle prit soin de calmer sa respiration, de réguler son souffle. C’est alors qu’elle perçut une présence… sa présence. Elle reconnaissait l’énergie unique de Ben. Il était tout près, Rey n’avait qu’à le laisser venir à elle, ce qu’elle fit après un instant.

En rouvrant les yeux cependant, elle ne vit que le vide du Faucon. Elle était seule dans ce vaisseau. Toute connexion avait été interrompue. Les picotements dans sa main avaient cessé.

Un sentiment auquel elle ne s’attendait pas l’envahit. Elle était… déçue.

Lorsqu’elle réalisa ce qui l’animait, elle secoua la tête : « C’est pour le mieux. »

Elle se savait peu convaincante.

Elle se leva de la banquette pour nettoyer ses affaires. Tout semblait si compliqué… Elle n’avait personne vers qui se tourner. Elle s’appuya au rebord de l’évier et soupira d’exaspération. Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas ces fichues grottes ?!

« J’ai mis quelques temps pour les trouver aussi. »

Rey se figea. Cela ne se pouvait… la solitude avait dû avoir raison de sa santé mentale. Il était mort. Pourquoi l’aurait-elle entendu parler dans son dos ?

Elle se retourna et manqua de lâcher son bol.

Luke Skywalker se tenait à quelques mètres d’elle, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains croisées devant lui, un halo bleu entourant sa silhouette et radiant en tenue de Jedi.

Le souffle coupé, Rey eut du mal à articuler : « Maître Skywalker ?

\- Je sais, c’est surprenant dans un premier temps. »

La mâchoire de Rey semblait s’être décrochée. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu’elle avait face à elle. Ses jambes flageolaient, elle s’assit sur l’une des chaises hautes qui se trouvait à proximité.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je ne fais qu’un avec la Force à présent. »

Entendre le son de sa voix paraissait irréel. Rey eut les larmes aux yeux. Skywalker lui sourit avec compassion : « Je constate que Leia t’a envoyée créer ton propre sabre. C’est une bonne chose. Il est temps que tu trouves ta voie. »

Il fit quelques pas jusqu’à la table où était entreposé le matériel indispensable à la construction d’un sabre laser : «  Mis à part le cristal, tu possèdes déjà toutes les pièces nécessaires. Le plus difficile est de le trouver. »

Il se tourna vers elle et pencha la tête en haussant une épaule : « Ca et l’assemblage du sabre bien sûr. »

Rey semblait avoir retrouvé l’usage de la parole : « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Il la considéra un instant avant de s’avancer vers elle : « Rey, je sais à quel point il est facile de capituler. Ce sont les épreuves et la difficulté qui nous rendent plus fort. L’échec n’est pas une finalité. »

Elle secoua la tête et fixa le sol : « La Force refuse de m’aider.

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que la Force fonctionne. Elle ne décide pas d’attribuer son aide au plus méritant. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Pour que tu ne sois plus en communion avec Elle. »

Rey regarda le maître Jedi en clignant des yeux. Elle prit le temps de la réflexion. Cela faisait maintenant des mois… Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait pu faire ou ne pas faire pour que cela se produise.

Skywalker affirma alors avec douceur : « Tu connais la réponse mais tu ne veux pas encore l’admettre. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, elle n’avait pas encore réalisé son émotivité.

Elle avait le sentiment que sa faiblesse résidait dans le fait qu’elle se sente incomplète. Et ce, depuis qu’elle avait sévi le lien qui l’unissait à Ben.

« J’ai essayé de le ramener avec moi… il a basculé du côté obscur pour de bon. »

Elle gardait la tête baissée, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Lorsqu’elle releva les yeux vers le maître Jedi, il lui confia : « Ma plus grande erreur aura été de le traiter avec indifférence alors que je tenais à lui. »

Elle inspecta le visage du fantôme face à elle. Son humanité était bouleversante.

« Ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs. »

 

Après un sommeil peu réparateur, Rey partit à la recherche du cristal. Que pouvait-elle faire d’autre que s’atteler à la tâche ?

Elle avait essayé de communiquer avec Ben et avait réalisé avec peine que la raison pour laquelle la connexion n’était plus aussi puissante était parce qu’il la tenait à l’écart à son tour. Pouvait-elle le blâmer ? Elle lui avait dit ne jamais avoir voulu de leur relation. Ce qui n’était pas entièrement la vérité.

Cette matinée sur Ilum était la pire qu’elle ait connu jusque-là. La neige tombait drue et le vent glacial la poussait pratiquement à faire demi-tour.  

Elle était épuisée. BB8 menait le chemin devant elle, ses bandes colorées suffisaient à peine à le rendre visible au loin.

Quand bien même la Force répondait faiblement, Rey était déterminée à en finir avec sa quête. Après avoir marché pendant des heures, elle s’avança sur une surface qui lui parût étonnement plus dure que d’habitude. Elle tâta du pied ce qui se trouvait sous la fine couche de neige. Elle ne se tenait plus sur le sol ferme mais sur une étendue gelée.

Son pouls s’accéléra immédiatement.

Elle n’osait plus bouger d’un centimètre, de peur que la glace ne se brise sous son poids.

Elle cria : « BB8 ? »

Le droïde stoppa sa course et se tourna vers elle, attentif.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour lui intimer ses consignes lorsqu’un léger « crac » la réduit au silence.

En un instant, Rey chuta à travers la glace. Elle se trouva plongée dans l’eau gelée et la sensation n’avait d’égal à ce qu’elle avait pu connaître jusqu’alors. Malgré la température glaciale de l’eau, Rey avait l’impression que son corps entier avait pris feu. Elle voulut hurler de douleur mais seules quelques bulles d’air s’échappèrent de sa gorge.

Tout était obscur autour d’elle, elle voyait trouble et chaque mouvement était semblable à une intense morsure. La panique la submergeait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le manque d’oxygène lui obscurcit les idées, elle ne pouvait trouver de solution à sa situation. Elle tendait les bras désespérément au-dessus d’elle, espérant atteindre la surface givrée, mais ses mains ne brassaient que l’eau.  

Il fallait qu’elle reprenne son souffle, ce n’était plus qu’une question de secondes maintenant. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Alors qu’elle sentit son corps se réchauffer étrangement, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer. Elle allait perdre connaissance. Ses dernières pensées allèrent instantanément vers Ben. Elle revoyait son regard triste. Elle aurait aimé être avec lui.

Son esprit commençait dangereusement à divaguer. 

Elle crut alors se sentir happée à la surface et son prénom semblait résonner autour d’elle. Rey s’évanouit immédiatement.

 

 

Lorsqu’elle reprit connaissance, la première chose qu’elle perçut fut la douleur dans sa poitrine. Chaque respiration semblait embraser ses poumons. Tous ses membres lui paraissaient peser une lourde charge. Elle voulait bouger mais l’effort lui coûtait trop.

Elle comprit progressivement qu’elle était allongée dans un lit et qu’une couverture l’emmitouflait. Elle était perdue. Sa gorge était sèche.

Elle réussit progressivement à ouvrir les paupières et la lumière du Faucon l’aveugla aussitôt. Elle était allongée dans le lit double des quartiers du commandant. Comment était-elle revenue sur le vaisseau ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d’être passée à travers la glace.

Elle tourna la tête et perçut immédiatement un objet étranger sur la table de chevet. Elle inspecta la couverture sombre et ancienne du livre.

Difficilement, elle réussit à sortir un bras de sous la couverture pour s’en emparer. L’une des pages était cornée, ce qui attira son attention. Elle se concentra pour ouvrir l’ouvrage à cette page puis lut le titre du chapitre : « Bastila & Revan ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'inspiration fonctionne de manière très étrange... Il m'a fallu plus d'une semaine pour écrire le dernier chapitre et j'ai écrit celui-ci en deux soirées. Allez savoir !


	15. Indécision

**PDV Kylo**

Kylo Ren l’avait appris à ses dépens : la combat au corps à corps devait faire part intégrante de son entraînement de guerrier. S’il se retrouvait désarmé et pris au piège lors d’un combat, il n’avait d’autres choix que de vaincre son adversaire à sa seule force physique.

Les chevaliers de Ren représentaient les seuls individus possédant l’entrainement et les capacités nécessaires pour rivaliser avec lui. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu’ils affrontaient leur leader, parfois un à un, parfois à plusieurs, et Kylo les repoussait tous avec une aisance qui le surprenait lui-même. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il s’était battu avec autant de ferveur, mais celle-ci était la bienvenue.

Le bras encerclant le cou de l’un de ses chevaliers, le Suprême Leader relâcha finalement son emprise pour annoncer la fin de l’entraînement à l’ensemble du groupe.

Ils semblaient tous éreintés, certains pliés en avant, mains sur les genoux, pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Haletant et à bout de forces, Kylo Ren fit signe à ses chevaliers de sortir de la salle pour le laisser seul.

Certains repartirent en boitant.

Son cœur pompait le sang à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, il essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait au bout de son nez.

Il avait pleinement conscience de la raison pour laquelle tout avait changé mais ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il lui avait seulement fallu rétablir le lien avec Rey pour qu’il puisse retrouver sa puissance d’alors. A vrai dire, il se sentait même plus puissant qu’avant, retrouvant ses pleines capacités et maniant la Force avec une facilité qui lui paraissait presque déconcertante.

Alors qu’il se tourna pour éponger son front moite de sueur, sa cicatrice semblait être entrée en combustion. L’avait-il rouverte durant le combat ?  Il caressa du bout des doigts la fine ligne de peau recousue. Elle était intacte.

Il comprit alors que la connexion avec Rey était en train de s’établir, de manière plus intense que jamais. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa le vide envahir son esprit pour se concentrer sur le lien qui les unissait. Le silence se fit autour de lui et un nouveau parfum sembla envahir la pièce.

Lorsqu’il se retourna, il vit Rey face à lui, assise, une couverture lui entourant les épaules. Cela lui rappela instantanément la conversation qu’ils avaient eue avant de se toucher pour la première fois. Elle semblait mieux se porter que lorsqu’il l’avait vue la veille, ses lèvres étaient désormais d’un rose exquis et non plus bleues comme elles l’avaient été, à cause du manque d’oxygène et du froid.

 « Tu es blessé ? »

Le son de sa voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il lut l’inquiétude sur son visage et fronça les sourcils, désorienté par sa question. C’est alors qu’il sentit un liquide chaud couler lentement le long de son arcade. Il leva sa main pour inspecter son sourcil et le picotement qu’il perçut en retour lui indiqua qu’il s’était effectivement ouvert le front, le bout de ses doigts était écarlate. Il ne l’aurait pas senti si elle ne lui avait pas fait remarquer. « Ce n’est rien. Je ne suis plus à une cicatrice près. »

Les joues de Rey s’empourprèrent mais elle ne répondit rien. Il remarqua que sa respiration était devenue plus régulière et son rythme cardiaque moins effréné. Il l’observa un instant puis s’approcha d’elle lentement : « Ce serait plutôt à moi de me soucier de toi. »

Elle baissa les yeux, comme embarrassée, et resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules : « Je vais bien. Tout va bien. »

Voilà une idée qui le réconfortait malgré lui. Il savait ce que cette planète de glace n’était constituée que d’obstacles plus infranchissables les uns que les autres et Rey n’avait pas à se sentir moins compétente que d’autres. Il reconnut à voix basse : « Ilum est pleine de dangers. »

Elle releva immédiatement le visage vers lui et demanda stupéfaite : « Tu sais où je me trouve ? ».

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, hésitante : « Est-ce que je devrais m’attendre à voir des chasseurs de prime débarquer ?

\- Je t’ai sauvée de ce lac non ? ».

Elle resta muette mais continua de le fixer. Kylo ne la quittait pas du regard, il avait oublié à quel point ces moments avec Rey étaient incomparables à ce qu’il avait pu connaître auparavant. Elle incarnait l’être le plus pur qu’il ait jamais connu, totalement dénuée de noirceur. Il ignorait si la chaleur qu’il ressentait émanait d’elle ou de la connexion entre eux, mais cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant et d’apaisant. Il lutta pour ne pas s’approcher davantage d’elle.

Rey plissa les yeux : « Comment est-ce que tu as su où je me trouvais ? »

Il repensa à l’instant où il avait ressenti son appel de détresse. C’était la première fois qu’il avait perçu l’urgence à travers leur lien, comme si lui-même était en danger au moment où cela s’était produit. Il n’avait pu y résister : « Lorsque tu en as eu besoin, la Force m’a amené jusqu’à toi. Je connais Ilum, je suis venu il y a quelques années de ça pour y construire mon sabre moi aussi. »

Il n’était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait sur cette planète, mais il ne pouvait rien envisager d’autres à faire ici que chercher à construire un sabre laser.

Elle semblait préoccupée à présent : «  Pourquoi m’avoir sauvée cette fois ? Sur le Supremacy, tu avais besoin d’un allié pour défier les gardes. Maintenant que tu règnes sur la galaxie … tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin de moi.

\- Je ne t’ai pas épargnée pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi ? »

Kylo se demandait si toutes ces questions étaient bon signe. Elle semblait vouloir le comprendre, elle n’était plus fermée à lui… Mais que cherchait-elle à accomplir au juste ?

Il se détourna d’elle et fit mine d’examiner un objet près de lui. Il répondit en toute honnêteté : « Nous sommes les deux utilisateurs de la Force les plus puissants à présent, t’inviter à gouverner à mes côtés était dans l’ordre logique des choses. J’ai pensé que c’est ce que tu désirais. »

Il vit du coin de l’œil Rey se redresser et s’approcher de lui à son tour. Elle avait laissé la couverture derrière elle : « Tu penses sincèrement que j’aspire aux mêmes choses que toi ? Ben, je n’ai jamais eu soif de pouvoir ou de contrôle… »

Il se tourna vers elle et se perdit dans son regard. Encore ce prénom révolu. Pourquoi persistait-elle à l’appeler de cette manière ?

Ils n’étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres à présent. Kylo pouvait sentir son aura tout autour de lui, douce et aveuglante à la fois. Il se pencha davantage sur elle et demanda doucement : « Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Rey sembla décontenancée. Elle baissa le regard, brisant momentanément leur contact visuel et recula d’un pas. Elle cherchait quoi répondre, il pouvait le voir sur son visage. Elle avoua finalement : « La fin du Premier Ordre et la paix dans la galaxie. »

Il s’esclaffa aussitôt : « Voilà une fin digne d’un conte pour enfants. La réalité est tout autre… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Kylo avait le sentiment de lire en elle : «  Tu n’as donc aucune envie égoïste ? Qui ne servirait qu’à tes fins personnelles ?

\- Non.

\- Permet-moi d’en douter… »

Les épaules de Rey s’affaissèrent : « Une famille. C’est tout ce que je rêve d’avoir.

\- Est-ce que la Résistance t’apporte cela ? Répond-elle à ce besoin d’appartenance ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Kylo savait qu’il avait touché un point sensible. Il ne voulait pas que Rey se retranche dans ses positions et se ferme à nouveau à lui. Il préféra lui demander à son tour la question qui le tourmentait depuis si longtemps : « Et toi pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu’à moi sur le Destroyer ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, comme si cela paraissait évident : «  Pour te faire revenir du côté lumineux.

\- Mais pourquoi placer autant d’espoir en moi ? Je ne suis pas fait pour être Jedi. Je ne suis pas un être altruiste, dénué de désirs égoïstes. »

Elle demanda avec assurance : « Et que désires-tu ? »

Le regard de Rey semblait le percer à jour, il n’avait aucun rempart derrière lequel se cacher. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait lui mentir. Tout ce temps, il crut qu’il voulait régner en maître sur la galaxie et anéantir tous ceux qui lui avaient causé du tort, mais il savait désormais que ce n’était pas suffisant. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il souhaitait au plus profond de lui.

Il mourrait d’envie de lui avouer qu’il la voulait pour lui seul à présent.

La porte de la salle d’entraînement s’ouvrit avec fracas. Kylo se tourna avec fureur vers l’intrus.

« Le Général Hux souhaiterait vous faire part de ses avancées sur la construction du vaisseau, Suprême Leader. »

Ren utilisa la Force pour claquer la porte au nez du lieutenant, mais lorsqu’il se retourna, Rey était partie.


	16. Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais je pense qu'à l'issue de votre lecture vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s ;)  
> Merci encore pour les kuddos <3

**PDV Rey**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Rey était enfin parvenue à trouver son cristal sur Ilum. Depuis que Ben et elle avait renoué contact, elle avait senti que sa sensibilité à la Force grandissait de minutes en minutes.

Après quelques heures d’errance, elle avait été guidée jusqu’à la pierre précieuse, trouvant presque instinctivement la grotte renfermant les cristaux. A l’intérieur, elle avait eu l’impression que des voix de plus en plus pressantes l’interpelaient vers celui qui lui était destiné. Ce cristal était le sien, elle n’avait aucun doute là-dessus, comme si elle l’avait toujours eu en sa possession. Sa forme, son poids, son aspect… tout lui paraissait familier.

Cependant, Skywalker avait raison, l’assemblage du sabre n’était pas la tâche la plus facile qu’elle ait eu à accomplir. Elle avait pourtant l’habitude de manipuler des pièces mécaniques et électriques, mais la création d’un sabre laser était un art qu’elle n’avait jamais appris à pratiquer.

Assise à la table du Faucon, elle relisait les quelques informations inscrites dans les textes sacrés des Jedi, mais cela ne lui était guère d’utilité. Lorsque toutes les pièces étaient assemblées, rien ne se produisait. Elle avait essayé différentes combinaisons mais cela ne semblait rien changer à la situation.

« La cellule d'énergie doit être placée à l'opposé de l'émetteur, pas contre l’émetteur. »

Ben la regardait faire, non sans amusement, les bras croisés sur le torse, adossé au mur du Faucon. Il s’était tu jusque-là, peut-être commençait-il à perdre patience en voyant Rey échouer coups sur coups.

Agacée, elle répondit sans quitter des yeux son sabre : « Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule !

\- De toute évidence. »

Elle perçut l’ironie dans sa voix mais feignit de l’ignorer. Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui, elle n’avait besoin de personne pour fabriquer son arme. Il s’agissait d’une quête personnelle, identitaire, elle se devait d’y arriver seule. Néanmoins, elle déplaça la cellule d’énergie comme Ben venait de le lui indiquer.

Alors qu’elle branchait les circuits modulateurs d’énergie, elle sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser la main à toute vitesse. Par réflexe, elle lâcha son sabre sur la table et secoua ses doigts dans les airs, pour essayer de faire passer la douleur.

« Aïe ! »

Elle avait déjà connu plus d’un courant électrique dans sa vie de pilleuse d’épave, mais celui-ci n’était pas le plus faible qu’elle s’était pris. Elle se tourna vers Ben pour observer sa réaction. Les lèvres pincées, celui-ci réprimait difficilement son sourire. Rey fumait de colère.

Alors qu’elle portait les doigts à sa bouche pour apaiser la douleur, Ben ne put contenir son rire plus longtemps. Elle le regardait, indignée, prête à exploser de colère. Comment osait-il ?! Elle voulut  protester, lorsque le ridicule de la situation lui apparut soudainement, et celle-ci tenta vainement de ne pas rire elle aussi. D’une voix mal assurée, elle s’insurgea : « Ne te moque pas de moi ! ». Le rire de Ben eut raison d’elle, elle perdit à son tour son sérieux, à la fois amusée mais surtout extenuée d’échouer continuellement.

Leur rire sonnaient justes ensemble.

Une fois qu’il recouvra son sérieux, il lui fit remarquer, narquois : « Tu as raison, tu t’en sors à merveille.

\- Et bien crois-le ou non, je n’ai jamais eu à faire ça avant ! »

Les lèvres de Ben s’étirèrent en un léger sourire. Elle l’observa attentivement sans s’en rendre compte. Cela lui paraissait étrange de le voir de si bonne humeur, lui d’un naturel si taciturne, mais elle appréciait le voir ainsi.

Il décroisa les bras de son torse et s’avança vers elle : «  Rey laisse-moi t’aider s’il te plait. »

Elle l’examina un instant, hésitante, puis lui tendit le sabre à moitié construit. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur le sabre et appuya doucement dessus pour qu’elle le pose sur la table.

« Non je ne comptais pas le faire à ta place. »

Il prit alors les mains de Rey entre les siennes et l’incita à se lever. Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’elle aurait aimé qu’il ne porte pas ses gants.

« Ferme les yeux. Respire. »

Elle s’exécuta, non sans se demander ce qu’il comptait faire d’elle.

« Laisse ta présence envahir la pièce. »

Sa voix avait un effet particulier sur elle, elle était comme hypnotisée par son timbre. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins, il fallait qu’elle se concentre sur ses paroles et non sur lui.

« Ressens l’énergie de chaque objet ici. Le cristal se distinguera du reste. »

Elle se focalisa sur sa respiration et laissa la Force envahir son esprit et son corps. Malgré ses paupières closes, Rey avait effectivement l’impression de percevoir et de ressentir les objets qui l’entouraient de manière unique. La présence de Ben, tout proche d’elle, se caractérisait en une ombre puissante et imposante. Son énergie lui était désormais familière, elle pouvait aisément la distinguer parmi toutes les autres. Elle poussa son inspection plus loin jusqu’à percevoir un rythme léger et régulier.

« Laisse la Force te guider une fois de plus ». 

Elle se sentit aspirée peu à peu vers l’un des objets de la pièce. Elle comprit alors que le rythme en question provenait du sabre, comme s’il possédait son propre rythme cardiaque. Comment pouvait-il avoir un cœur ? Elle laissa l’énergie du sabre se mêler à la sienne puis sentit progressivement le rythme traverser son corps entier.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, Ben la fixait avec intensité. Ils n’avaient jamais été aussi proches l’un de l’autre. Rey regarda alors ses lèvres avec envie. Le temps semblait être suspendu. Elle voulait qu’il finisse d’achever les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

Ben lâcha précipitamment ses mains et se détourna d’elle. Rey eût l’impression d’avoir reçu un coup à l’estomac et sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle le regarda s’éloigner et s’asseoir un peu plus loin dans la pièce. La déception la submergea mais elle ne fléchit pas. Il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse. Elle devait arrêter de se focaliser sur Ben, une tâche bien plus importante lui était impartie.

Elle souffla longuement et saisit son sabre à nouveau. Elle commença à l’assembler avec dextérité et assurance, chaque pièce semblait s’imbriquer naturellement, comme si Rey savait précisément ce qu’elle avait à faire. Elle brancha la cellule au conducteur du champ d'énergie, aux bobines supraconductrices et au port de chargement et referma le cache.

Elle retint sa respiration avant d’actionner le sabre. L’heure de vérité avait sonné. Deux lames jaunes sortirent alors de part et d’autre de la poignée, dans un doux vrombissement régulier.

Rey contempla son sabre d’un bout à l’autre et le fit tournoyer rapidement autour d’elle. Elle était emplie de joie et de fierté, un sentiment presque étranger pour elle. Elle était enfin parvenue à construire son propre sabre laser, après des jours d’errance sur Ilum, cela lui paraissait encore  incroyable. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna vivement vers Ben qui la regardait fixement, l’air attendri par ce qu’il avait face à lui.

Elle avait conscience que sans lui, elle ne serait jamais parvenue à accomplir sa mission. Elle ignorait pourquoi il avait choisi de l’aider alors qu’ils se trouvaient dans deux camps ennemis. Il n’aurait pas dû le faire, cela revenait à trahir son propre camp, et pourtant il n’avait pas hésité à lui porter secours à chaque fois qu’elle en avait eu besoin.

Rey éteignit son sabre et dit doucement : « Merci. »

Ben semblait surpris. Il baissa la tête, comme embarrassé : « Je n’ai aucun mérite, j’en ai fabriqué deux. »

Elle comprit qu’il mentionnait son sabre actuel et son sabre de padawan. Curieuse, elle demanda : « Qu’as-tu fait du premier ?

\- Je l’ai laissé derrière moi, avec mon passé. »

Rey se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait toujours du mal à concevoir la raison pour laquelle celui-ci avait rejoint le Premier Ordre alors qu’il possédait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle s’assit près de lui : « Tu étais si malheureux que ça ? »

Ses yeux bruns étaient emplis de peine et d’amertume : «  Mes parents pensaient que Luke serait capable de me dresser, contrairement à eux.

\- Dresser ?

 - Je ne comblais pas leurs attentes. Ils voulaient faire de moi quelqu’un que je n’étais pas.

Ses mots étaient durs et son ton acerbe. Rey savait qu’il tentait de cacher sa douleur de cette manière.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé au temple de Luke, j’espérais trouver un parent aimant et attentionné. Je n’aurais pas pu être plus éloigné de la vérité. Il était plus dur avec moi qu’avec tous les autres padawans réunis. Peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme… il n’empêche qu’il ne m’a rien épargné. »

Elle objecta immédiatement : « Il t’aimait Ben. »

Il baissa le regard et Rey vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, il fixa un objet derrière elle : « Tu l’as lu ? »

Elle se tourna pour observer l’ouvrage en question. Il s’agissait du livre qu’elle avait trouvé sur la table de chevet à son réveil après être passée à travers la glace. Elle acquiesça : «  Pourquoi me l’avoir laissé ?

\- Il parle de la connexion entre deux individus sensibles à la Force, j’ai pensé qu’étant concernée tu apprécierais en apprendre davantage sur le sujet. »

Elle sentait que lui laisser parcourir ce livre cachait quelque chose d’autre, ce n’était pas l’unique intention de Ben. Elle ajouta : « Bastila a sauvé Revan du côté obscur grâce à cette connexion. Il l’a également sauvée quand c’est elle qui a basculé. »

Il haussa les sourcils : « C’est tout ce que tu as remarqué ? Tu n’as pas lu la partie sur leur exclusion de l’Ordre Jedi suite à leur volonté de fonder une famille ? »

Elle était perplexe désormais. Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils : « Qu’essaies-tu de me dire ? »

Il s’approcha à nouveau d’elle et posa sa main gantée sur sa joue. Rey fut immédiatement parcourue de frissons :

« Rey… es-tu sûre de vouloir être Jedi et suivre les principes de leur religion ? Le célibat ? La solitude ? »

Elle ne savait plus. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, tout le reste semblait avoir perdu de son importance. Elle le voulait lui, c’était la seule certitude qu’elle avait en cet instant.

Ses doigts étaient presque tremblants contre sa joue, il était fébrile, elle sentait qu’il luttait avec lui-même. Contre quoi, elle n’osait l’espérer.

Sans même avoir le temps d’y réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux et franchit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres pour venir l’embrasser. Ben ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, comme surpris par son geste. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, mais demeuraient immobiles et fermées. Rey gémit de frustration. Cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait qu’il l’embrasse en retour, elle voulait sentir ses mains sur elle. Elle pressa davantage ses lèvres contre celles de Ben, dans une tentative désespérée de lui faire comprendre, essayant de faire passer tout son désir à travers son baiser, lorsqu’elle sentit qu’il abandonna toutes formes de lutte. Son corps se détendit peu à peu et ses lèvres répondirent enfin à celles de Rey. Sa main glissa doucement vers sa nuque pour intensifier leur baiser.

Elle comprit qu’elle perdait pied, qu’elle n’était plus en mesure de raisonner correctement, mais désormais plus rien ne comptait d’autre que son union à Ben.

Alors qu’elle passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et appréciait enfin leur douceur, le Faucon Millenium lui signala un appel à longue distance.

Elle recula brusquement et leurs lèvres émirent un son distinct lorsqu’ils se séparèrent l’un de l’autre.

Essoufflés, ils se regardaient l’un l’autre complètement ahuris. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait de se produire, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle était étourdie, incapable de détourner le regard du sien.

L’hologramme de Poe se forma au cœur du Faucon et Rey se redressa aussitôt. Elle se demandait si elle allait réussir à reparler un jour, tentant vainement de reprendre ses esprits, lorsqu’elle réalisa que Ben avait disparu.

« Rey ? Tu m’entends ? »

Elle secoua la tête et avança vers l’hologramme : « Oui, je suis là !

\- Où t’en es sur Ilum ?

\- J’ai fini… j’ai réussi.

\- Il faut que tu rentres immédiatement sur Almania, il y a du nouveau, on a besoin de toi ici.

\- Très bien… j’arrive dès que possible. »

Le reste de la conversation était à peine intelligible pour Rey. Une fois que Poe eut coupé l’appel, elle alla s’asseoir lourdement sur la banquette derrière elle.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ce qu’elle avait fait ? Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, et resta interdite. Elle avait beau savoir que ce qu’il s’était passé n’aurait pas dû se produire et ne devait jamais se reproduire, l’envie de recommencer demeurait malgré tout.


End file.
